Picture Perfect
by lowritheaussie
Summary: AU. Things are not always as they seem in the town of Newport. Secrets come to light when the daughter of local godfather, Shawn Michaels, falls for out of towner Jeff Hardy, and they try to find love in a cold world. Jeff HardyOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters affiliated with WWE, I do own Nicole Michael's however. This story is completely AU! This is my first fic so be gentle, reviews are welcomed!**_

Nicole felt the sun beat down on her bare shoulders, and the stares, something she was used to. Everyone would watch the Michaels girls when they entered a room; beautiful, intelligent, and the daughters of the most influential and wealthy man in town. They were royalty; however, it was no secret of the dark side of their family.

Their father was not only the most profound lawyer but the most dangerous man who ever walked the streets of Newport, Rhode Island. Shawn Michaels was the head of the most influential mafia families in Rhode Island history. He was also the most eligible bachelor at age 41.

Maria, 24, was the oldest daughter. Tall, leggy, brunette, she was the more striking of the two daughters. Nicole, 20 was short, blonde, and took after her father. Their mother, Tanja, had been Shawn's high school sweetheart, and had left once Nicole was born, thanks to Shawn's mother's constant bullying. Torrie Michaels was a mafia wife, and brought up her granddaughters.

Nicole had a turbulent relationship with her father and grandmother. She had been given the best in life, designer clothes, and elite private schools. Not that she wasn't grateful, but there was more to life than money, and things bought with money, something the people of Newport couldn't see, more to the point her grandmother couldn't see.

She had always longed for a life with freedom. Once she had graduated from high school she studied Political and Economic France at The Sorbonne, in Paris for a year, and spent another year travelling around Europe.

When she returned home, she was less than welcome. Her grandmother forbade her to live with her family, and Nicole was forced to find somewhere to live and work.

Today, however, she was allowed back to play happy families at her father's annual charity event. Looking around she saw the faces of people she'd known since she was a child. Things in Newport never really changed. This façade her grandmother insisted on them portraying was tearing Nicole up; they were lying, pretending that everything was ok, when in fact it wasn't.

Sitting beside her sister while lunch was served, the atmosphere was colder than winter. Her father sat opposite her, having not spoken a word to her all day, listening to his mother chatter about the council meeting.

"He'll get over it," Maria whispered into her sister's ear.

"I hope so," Nicole whispered back. "Wicked bitch of the west I could care less about."

Maria laughed. "Dad's going to talk to you, I promise. How's the job hunting going?"

"Pretty poorly, unfortunately dad's influence is giving me no hope. No one's willing to forgive me for what I did."

"There's a new CD shop that's opened, these two southern guys, very cute, you should try there."

"Yeah," Nicole replied half-heartedly and took a sip of her champagne.

"John's been asking about you, he can't believe how beautiful you've gotten."

Nicole burst out laughing. "John? As in Cena? As in the boy who used to make my life a living hell?"

"Yes."

"The ten year old boy who cut my hair when it was in a ponytail?"

"Yes. He hasn't seen you since you were fifteen."

"That's because grandma banned him from coming near me."

"Well, he started working for after you left."

"The lawyering dad or the cutting off people's hands dad?"

Maria glared at her sister. "Shush, you know better than to talk about this. Anyway, back to John."

"Discussion is over."

"Too late he's coming over."

Nicole groaned and watched as John, a now devilishly handsome 24 year old walk to her father and whispered something into his ear.

"Come here Nicole," her dad called out to her.

She sighed getting up from her seat and made her way over to her father, trying not to let the heels of her Prada pumps sink into the grass. _Why must he insist on having these stupid, boring ass charity events in our backyard, on the grass? Does he know how impossible it is to walk in heels on this damn grass?_

"Nicole, sweetie, you remember John right?" Her father said standing up.

"Sure I do, the last time I saw you you pushed me off a horse," she said shaking his hand.

"Nicole," her father growled in a warning tone.

"It's ok, Shawn," John said taking Nicole's hand and kissing it gently. "I was a rude little brat to your daughter and I'm sorry. You look amazing, Nicole, Europe must have been good for you."

"It was nice, thankyou." _Don't let him see you blush. He works for dad, you know what that means._ "You don't look too bad yourself."

"See now that wasn't so hard," Shawn said stroking his daughter's shoulder. "John, why don't you go take Nicole to meet the boys. No funny business, you understand."

"Of course, sir," John said and held out his arm for Nicole, who looked to Maria, who was laughing at her. Nicole allowed John to link arms with her and led her to a group of three attractive men who stood by the feature stone water fountain.

"Boys," John said and the group turned around, "this is Nicole, Shawn's girl."

"You're the one who pissed the old bag off by escaping to Paris," a tall man with golden blonde hair and green eyes who looked to be 28 years old.

"I don't remember you guys, are you new?"

"Yeah we're new; we came after you'd left. Your dad went a little crazy after you left, fired everyone, but your grandma talked him around, and we were hired."

Nicole felt her heart tear with guilt. When she'd left her father didn't talk to her for three months and the last year of her trip; and her grandmother still didn't talk to her. Maria was the only one to talk to her while she was away, she'd even come and stayed, but Maria told her everything that had happened.

"I heard," Nicole said, her cheeks burning.

"I'm Adam Copeland," he said taking her hand and kissing it. "Another beautiful Michaels' daughter to honour and defend."

"Charmed," she said removing her hand. _I hope they're not all that sleazy, he's cute, but definitely not my type._ She turned to the other guys, they were definitely cute.

"Randy Orton, nice to meet you," the tall dark haired, blue eyed hunk said shaking her hand. "This is Dave Batista."

He took her breath away. He was tall, had muscles that water could spend hours clinging to for dear life. He was dark and dangerous, and she could lose herself in her his eyes.

"Hi," she replied shakily as he took her hands in his and placed a gentle kiss.

"Pleasure," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. Nicole could see why her father had hired him; he was gorgeous and could probably get out of a situation with just the smallest smirk.

Adam watched with great distaste. _No Dave, she's mine, and __**nothing**__ is going to stand in the way of me winning her over. She's my ticket to running this gig, and not even you will stop me._

"So do you work in dad's law firm or are you loan-sharking, finger-breaking, life-ruining friends?" Nicole asked turning to Adam.

"You do not agree with your father's line of work?" Adam asked. _Oh yes, you're a fireball. I'm going to enjoy breaking you._

"No, I don't. You don't see the shit you leave behind. You go in do your job, and don't even think twice about the damage you cause those poor families."

"We lend them money so they can live their lives."

"And when they can't pay you back, you bash it out of them. You don't see the destruction you leave behind."

"Oh, get off your high horse. Why should you care? You have everything here. Look at you wearing your Prada pumps and Chanel dress; I'm guessing they're from this season. I bet you have several Gucci, Chanel and Louis Vuitton bags and a closet full of designer clothes and couture. I bet you went to a really elite private school and your graduation gift was a top of the line BMW. Are you living on the streets? Can your parents afford to send you to school and feed you? Yes. Those people can't, they need us."

"You think that's all that matters? You think the money, clothes, cars are important?" He was starting to make her blood boil, and he was clearly enjoying it. "I don't have everything. My father doesn't talk to me, my grandmother hates me."

"Nicole, maybe we should go and get a drink," John said placing his hand on her arm to lead her away.

"No, I'm not going to have this arsehole think I'm some spoilt little rich girl who likes to make her family's life miserable." She turned to Adam again and moved a little closer. "You don't know me, so you sure as hell can't judge me."

She turned around and stormed off towards the pool.

"Nice work there arsehole," John snapped. "If Shawn finds out you're giving his daughter shit he'll kill you."

"And he won't, because you won't tell him," Adam said and John stormed off after Nicole.

"Nicole, wait up," John called.

Nicole stopped by the pool, kicking the ground angrily with her pumps. _Who the hell does that bastard think he is? _

"Nicole, are you ok?" She turned around to see John. "I'm sorry he said those things, he's not the most subtle of people."

Nicole snorted, hugging her body tightly with her arms and looked to the ground. "He doesn't know me; he doesn't know why I left. He hasn't seen the things I've seen."

"Our job isn't like that."

"It's exactly like that," she said shaking her head and walked away.

"Nicole, where are you going?" her father called to her.

"Home," she said turning to him, tears fighting to come through. "I'm not feeling so well."

"Call me later," he said kissing her on the cheek, and watched sadly as she ran to the house.

There was nothing more Shawn Michaels wanted than to be able to hold his baby daughter in his arms. He knew she didn't agree with his job, and this had fuelled her decision to leave. When she came back she had asked to be let back in the family, his mother had wanted the family to having nothing to do with her anymore. She was his daughter though, but he couldn't get too close to her until she begged for forgiveness and learnt to accept what his job entailed. That is how things were done in their world.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters affiliated with WWE, I do own Nicole Michael's however. This story is completely AU! This is my first fic so be gentle, reviews are welcomed!**_

"_Jess, why won't you talk to me?" Nicole watched her best friend sob heavily on her bed. She stroked her hair. "Please tell me what's going on."_

"_You want to know what's wrong?" Jess snapped angrily sitting up. "You want to know what's wrong?" she was getting angrier and angrier. "Your father lent my father money so he could buy my prom dress, but my dad couldn't get the money to pay him back. So your father had one of his cronies come and give him a reminder of what happens to people who betrays the trust of the Michaels."_

"_What did he do?"_

"_He bashed the crap out of my father, and he threatened to have Sam and I taken away!"_

"_He wouldn't do that, that's not my father. My father's just a lawyer."_

"_Bullshit! Bullshit! You're father's a godfather!"_

"_What? Like a mobster?"_

"_YES! He had Phil's mother raped last month because she was late paying him back!"_

_Nicole felt her heart tighten. That man wasn't her father. There was a lot that didn't add up in their household, like the strange men coming in and out of the house at all hours of the night, but her father couldn't possibly do that._

"_Don't lie."_

"_Open your fucking eyes, Nicole! Your dad is a monster!"_

Nicole cried out, clutching her chest as she flung from her sleep. She wiped the sweat from her brow and the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Are you ok, sweetie?"

Nicole looked up to see her housemate Torrie sitting on the edge of the bed. Nicole shook her head and broke down. Torrie took her into a hug and held her until the tears stopped.

"Come on," Torrie said taking her hand and led her downstairs. Nicole sat on the couch cross-legged while Torrie made some coffee.

Nicole's head throbbed as she glanced around the room, until her eyes fell on to a photo on the fire place. It was of her and her father in Fiji after her high school graduation. They'd gone on a holiday with Maria, who'd taken the photo. They seemed so happy. They were sitting on the beach with their arms around each other, showing healthy glowing skin. Little did they know at the time two weeks later something would happen that would drive Nicole away.

"Here," Torrie said handing her a cup of coffee. "You want to talk about it?"

"I was having that nightmare again," Nicole said nursing her cup of coffee. "Well, it can't be a nightmare because it really happened."

"The one about Jess?"

"I can't get it out of my head. It was so long ago. I was seventeen when I found out and I didn't leave until a year later. I feel so guilty."

"Why? You weren't to know."

"Are you sure about that? The signs were there: the strange men who were always at our house, the secrets and the lame excuses for not being there. And when Jess told me about her dad I ignored her; now he's dead. My dad killed him."

Nicole woke the next morning to find she'd fallen asleep on the couch; Torrie was right next to her. She got up, showered and dressed. Today, like yesterday and the day before, she would be job hunting, and would probably be sent away.

Newport was a typical small town, everyone had a little dirty laundry and everyone knew about it. So everyone knew what had happened in the Michaels home when Nicole left, of course no one knew the whole story. Nicole's return made her an outcast, and no one wanted her working for them, but she refused to leave. Newport was her home.

She checked her messages on her mobile as she walked down her street. Just one from her dad.

_Hey Nicole, it's your dad. I'm worried about you, you seemed upset yesterday, and I didn't want to press the matter at the time. I miss you. Call me._

Nicole smiled sadly as she put her phone in her bag. Her résumé was ready, not that it would matter. She suddenly remembered her sister saying there was a new CD store. She pulled out her phone and dialled her sister's number.

"Hello?" came a groggy voice.

"Hey sweetie, it's Nicole. What street is that new CD store on?"

"Thames St., next to John's antique store. Did you get dad's message?"

"Yeah I did."

"Come to dinner."

"I don't know Maria. Grandma…"

"Fuck what she thinks." Nicole rarely heard her sister swear, unless it involved their grandma. "Be here at seven, or I'll drag you hear myself."

"Seven. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you, good luck getting that job."

Nicole hung up and threw her phone into her bag. She made her way to Thames Street. The air was warm and relaxing. Her body felt tired from her late night. The pending dinner that would be full of dramas didn't help.

Thames Street was busy, being summer it was full of tourists who'd come to visit the infamous mansions, including The Marble House, which she called home. She found the CD store, which had been a bookstore before.

She opened the door, noting the sign in the window about hiring and entered the empty shop. "Hello?" she called out walking towards the back of the shop. "Is anyone here?"

There was something friendly about the shop. The warm yellow paint on the walls was contrasted by the deep blood red feature wall against the back of the shop. The posters of bands that adorned the walls reminded her of her room when she was a teenager.

"_Nirvana? What kind of music is that? I demand you take that down at once!" Her grandmother demanded. "You are a young lady; you should be more concerned about your appearance to this established community."_

"_I don't care what they think," Nicole said. "They shouldn't judge me because of the music I listen to."_

"_Young lady, take those damn posters down now!"_

"_NO!"_

"_If you do not take them down this instance I shall do it myself, and you will be sent to boarding school."_

"_You've been using that threat for years grandma, you don't have the guts."_

Nicole smirked at the memory; she was fourteen at the time and somehow not much had changed. The posters didn't stay up for long; her grandma had the maid take them down while she was at school.

"Can I help you?"

Nicole spun around to meet the dark eyes of a tall, dark curly haired man.

"Hi, my name's Nicole, I'm here about the job that's available."

"Right well I'm Matt," he said looking over her.

She could tell he was thinking it over by the way she was dressed. She hated the way she dressed; her grandmother had a personal shopper pick her clothes for her, it was so impersonal. Her wardrobe was filled to the brim with Chanel, Gucci, Prada and Burberry. She loved the clothes she had, but it wasn't her; she was more comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt. Nicole felt overdressed in her black Chanel dress pants and sheer military Burberry top, teamed with her favourite Gucci pumps and quilted Burberry tote bag.

He was judging her, and it made her uncomfortable. _He thinks I'm some spoilt rich brat, I'm screwed._

"Do you live locally?" he asked as she handed him her résumé.

"Yes, ten minutes walk."

"Do you live in the mansions?"

"No, I live with my friend, my father lives in the Marble House."

"You studied in Paris; you have two degrees, why would you need to work in a CD store?"

"I came back from Paris for family matters, and I can't really get a job with my degrees. I've been looking around town for a job, but there's nothing really available at the moment. And I love music so I figure why not work in a CD store?"

"Your credentials are good. You seem nice enough. I haven't really had any other people come in for the job, and I guess you'll be available all the time because you're not in school. I don't know; you seem to be doing well enough without the money, someone might need the job more than you."

"Please sir," she said, "I'm going to be honest with you. I'm not this spoilt little rich girl you think I am. I went to Paris to get away from my father, and I came back to try and fix the mess I'd left, but my family barely speak to me. The only time I get invited to things is so my grandmother can pretend that the family is fine. I need this job to prove to them I'm not a drop-kick who goes out of her way to ruin their lives."

He looked over the young woman sadly. "Okay, but only on a trial."

"Thank you so much, you're not going to regret this."

"You can start today. My brother will be here any minute, and I suppose you know how to use a register." She nodded. "If you'll follow me I'll show you were you can keep your bag."

She followed him into the office where she put her bag underneath the desk. They heard the door open.

"Matt, I'm here!"

Nicole followed Matt out of the office to see a tall man searching through a pile of papers on the counter. His long hair looked to be dyed red with purple streaks. His face was scrunched in a concentrated manner and his green eyes sparkled playfully. His wife-beater showed a lean, sculpted body, painted with tattoos on his right arm leading up to his neck. Nicole could feel her mouth dry. He was beautiful.

"Jeff," Matt said trying to grab the man's attention. He turned around with a big cheeky grin on his face. "This is Nicole; she's on a trial here."

"Nice to meet you Nicole," Jeff said shaking her hard. "I hope you like working here." 

"Thankyou," she said feeling her face grow warm.

"I need to go to the bank," Matt said grabbing a folder from on top of the counter. "Nicole, why don't you start by stacking those CDs. Can I talk to you Jeff before I go?"

Nicole watched the two leave the store. She took a deep breath and took in her surroundings. She took a pile of the CDs and made her way over to the shelves. She started putting the CDs away when Jeff came back into the store. He smiled at her and went back to the counter.

"Come over here Nicole," he called out as we went over to the couches that were by the CD players. She walked over to the couches, leaving the CDs on the counter and sat next to him on the couches. "So, now that the big brother is away for a while, tell me about yourself."

"I grew up here with my older sister Maria; she's in fashion design school. My mother left when I was a baby, so my father and grandmother brought me up. I left home when I was eighteen after I graduated, and I went and studied in Paris for a year, and travelled around Europe for another year. I came back here to try and fix the relationship with my father. Now I'm living with my best friend from high school. What about you?"

"My brother and I are from North Carolina. We moved up here when we inherited this shop from our uncle. Never went to college, although Matt did study for a while. I don't know what I want to do, I'm happy just cruising in this place. I'm going to start my own band up here." 

"That'll be great," Nicole said. "The Sun Bar on the strip is really good, and they're always looking for bands to play."

"Oh ok, thanks for the heads up," he said grinning. "Would you recommend a guy like me drink there?"

"Yeah, I'd recommend it to anyone."

"I get the feeling people aren't too friendly are they?"

"They're snobs. You put a foot wrong in this town and they're not so forgiving. I should know."

"Well, I'm sure I'll be in the same boat as you any day this week," he said smiling weakly. "Never been very good at keeping myself out of trouble."

Nicole looked at her hands sadly. "Story of my life," she said quietly. "I'm sorry, I should get back to work; don't want to be fired on my first day of my trial period, that would be pathetic."

She felt so vulnerable. She'd never told a single soul, not Maria, Torrie or her father what she'd really been thinking and feeling. She'd just met him and she was already spilling her heart. _What am I thinking? Stop it you moron!_

She got up to move back to the counter but was stopped by Jeff gently placing his hand on her arm. "I don't know you and you don't know me, but I figure you're going to be working here, trial or no trial, I'm a good listener. A happy worker makes a happy customer."

Nicole laughed. "You're very kind."

"It's my southern charm."

Nicole grinned. No boy in Newport was like Jeff Hardy. His eyes showed the soul of a cheeky man who had a devilish side to him. He looked wild with his brightly coloured hair and dark tattoos.

_What are you doing girl?! You just met him, and already you're drooling all over him? _

"Well, maybe your southern charm can teach the boys in these parts a thing or two."

His eyes twinkled as he grinned at her before walking to the office. "I'll be in here if you need help with anything," he said turning around to her before going into the office and closing the door. He leant against the door and let out a sigh. _What are you doing boy? She's WAY out of your league. You don't know her. All that talk about her family could be bullshit. Matt said to watch her, what girl wearing Burberry and Chanel could possibly have a hard live in Newport?_

He hit the back of his head against the door. Her scent was intoxicating, she smelt so sweet. He was sure it was a mixture of lychee, peach and mandarin. It was relaxing and enticing. Her skin felt so soft under his touch, and he thought he smelt the aroma of coconut. He headed over to the desk and buried himself in the pile of paperwork he'd left last week.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters affiliated with WWE, I do own Nicole Michael's however. This story is completely AU! This is my first fic so be gentle, reviews are welcomed!**_

Nicole spent the rest of the day putting away CDs and she even served a few people under the watchful eye of Matt. She sat on the couch waiting for Matt and Jeff to come out of the office to tell her whether she'd get the job.

She wrung her hands nervously, tapping her heels against the ground. She needed this job so badly, and if she didn't get it… well she didn't want to think about it just yet.

_Oh god, what if I don't get this job? I won't be able to feed myself! I can only live so much longer with the money I earnt working in Europe. I'm going to starve. I'll have to go beg for forgiveness from grandma, she'll make me her slave. She'll arrange a marriage for me… are those even legal anymore? She'll choose Cena, and he'll cut my hair on our wedding night._

Panic started to sink in. She stood up abruptly and started to pace.

_They've been in there twenty minutes. I'm screwed. Fucking screwed! I'll be forced to marry Cena, or worst that Adam guy. Dinner… I completely forgot about dinner tonight! SHIT!_

She glanced at the clock to see it was only five.

_Relax and breathe. It's only five o'clock, and you don't have to be there until seven. They'll come out here, soon, I hope. Oh god._

"Nicole?"

She spun around to see Matt and Jeff standing by the couches. She realised she was hugging herself tightly, and wore an expression that told the world Nicole Michaels was going to cry.

"Are you ok?" Jeff asked approaching her, searching her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said smiling weakly and looked to Matt.

"We've talked about your progress today," Matt said. "We're just a little concerned about the way people were responding to you."

Nicole felt her heart drop thinking about when Mrs Taylor, head of the Women's Society came into the store.

"_Nicole," she said in her high shrill voice, "how lovely to see you. I didn't know you were working, and so soon this your return home as well."_

"_It's my first day, Mrs Taylor, I'm here on a trial basis," Nicole said. This wasn't going to be pretty._

"_Aren't they charitable? I was surprised to see you at your father's charity event. You looked beautiful my dear, who were you wearing?"_

"_Chanel, ma'am," Nicole said. "My grandma picked it."_

"_Your grandma is an amazing woman, taking you back in after what you did," she said just loud enough for Matt to hear, who was standing a couple of feet away looking through a catalogue. Nicole felt her heart burn. Matt raised his head in interest. "You're a lucky girl Nicole. Have a nice day."_

"I want you to be honest with me. Will this impact this business?"

Nicole felt a lump rise in her throat. She couldn't deny the fact that people would avoid this shop because she was working here. In the eyes of this town she had done the unforgivable, turned her back on her family.

"I have no doubt about that. I'm sorry, it was a silly idea me going for this job," Nicole said rubbing her arm, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

"Wait," Jeff said. "Come on Matt, she needs this job. Everyone in this town turned their backs on her when she needed them the most. It doesn't matter why she left, it matters that like us she needs all the help she can get while she tries to right her wrongs. We were like her once, don't forget that."

Matt knew Jeff was right. Nicole wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

"Okay," Matt said defeated.

"Thankyou," Nicole said sincerely. "I won't let you down."

Nicole pushed the doorbell, her hand shaking. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She'd been home for two months and this was the first time she'd been invited home since her grandmother told her she was not welcome.

Edwina, the housekeeper answered the door, letting Nicole in after a polite greeting.

Nicole stepped into the foyer of the house. The Marble House was a masterpiece, and her family had always prided their legacy on living there.

"Nicole!"

She turned around to see her sister, Maria sprinting over and pulled her into a huge hug, not wanting to let go.

"I'm so glad you came," Maria whispered into her ear. "Just warning you, the boys eat here now."

Nicole pulled away and looked at her sister with a blank face. "Well I'd better be on my best behaviour."

Maria walked her through to the living room where her father sat talking with the four men she'd met at the charity event. They all wore suites, typical of the Michael's "men", they looked stunning.

"Nicole," her dad said getting up and hugged her. "How are you? Maria said you got yourself a job, congratulations."

"Thanks, it's not much, enough to pay the bills," Nicole said.

"You remember Randy, John, Dave and Adam don't you?"

"How could I forget," Nicole said as politely as she could. "It's nice to see you again."

The men said hello as her grandmother entered the room.

"Nicole, nice of you to join us," she said coming over and pecking her on the cheek. "Come, dinner is served."

Maria quickly took Nicole by the arm and led her through to the dining room. "John's been asking about you all day," she said quietly.

"That's nice," Nicole said, completely uninterested.

"Oh come on, he's cute," Maria said. "Dad likes him a lot, so does grandma. She was saying that you two would look like a good couple."

"Doesn't mean we'd make a good couple," Nicole said.

"Nicole dear, come sit in between Adam and John," her grandmother said.

Nicole did as she was told, she wasn't about to let that witch make her cause a scene and ruin her chances of making up with her father.

"You look absolutely ravishing my dear," Adam whispered into her ear, causing her spine to tingle. "Is that a Prada dress? Or is it Vera Wang? New? Did daddy pay for that one too?"

"Fuck you," Nicole whispered into his ear faking a smile. She placed her napkin onto her lap while the servants served their dinner. "Maria made me this dress last year, as a matter of fact, while I was in Europe. It was a gift for when I returned home."

She felt a hand on her own, and looked to see John smiling at her sheepishly.

"I wanted to apologise for what happened yesterday," he seemed sincere. "You shouldn't have been spoken to like that. I know why you left, we all do, but Adam is just trying to push all your buttons. I'm sorry you think we're monsters, perhaps we are, but we have a job to do. Dave is supporting his family who live in the slums, Randy is a runaway who I met on the streets and your father took me in when I was struggling." John sighed looking away for a moment. Nicole looked at the hand that gently lay on hers. "I'm sorry you're being punished like this, but your dad's heart broke when you went away." She looked up to see his big blue eyes search hers. "He wants to forgive you, but your grandma is making this so hard for all of us. Give it time; get to know your family again."

Nicole nodded her head, choking back the tears. She could feel her father staring at the two with concern, and her grandmother plotting.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters affiliated with WWE, I do own Nicole Michael's however. This story is completely AU! This is my first fic so be gentle, reviews are welcomed!**_

Dinner was quiet, which Nicole relishing in the silence.

Adam sat quietly in his thoughts, his eyes sometimes roaming over the beauty who sat beside him. _She is quite the catch. John doesn't have prayer. Don't worry Grandma Michaels, she will be with one of the boys, and it will be me. I'll have her screaming my name out in no time._

The family retreated to the living room for drinks. Nicole smiled warmly as she in between Maria and Dave on the largest of the sofas. One of the maids handed her a glass on champagne, she thanked her and led her head on Maria's shoulder.

"Was Adam giving you shit?" Maria whispered into her ear.

"Nothing I can't handle," Nicole whispered. "I'm just so grateful to have come this far. I'm not going to let him ruin my night."

"Mrs Michaels, would you allow me to take Nicole on a tour of the house?" Adam asked out of the blue. Maria nearly choked on her champagne and snickered quietly. "It's been such a long time since Nicole has been inside the house, and it would be nice for Nicole to see what she's missing."

Her grandma grinned from ear to ear. "Nicole, go join Adam for a walk."

Nicole looked to Maria who was hiding her smile behind her glass. She stood up and allowed Adam to take her arm. She looked back at her father who mouthed _we'll talk later._

Adam led her up the stairs and straight to her room. He turned the lights on; Nicole looked around the room sadly. Her walls, vanity and bookcase were covered in photo frames containing photos of her time as a child, at school, with family and friends. She turned around to see Adam leaning against the closed door with a grin on his face.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she asked. "Seeing me in pain, watching my grandmother punish me."

"The thought had crossed my mind," he said approaching her. He stroked her fringe, towering over her. "Now then, what ever shall we do?"

"We are doing nothing," Nicole said going to move away, but he grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me, or I will scream."

"They won't hear, besides that's not the type of screaming I had in mind," Adam said. "Let's talk, shall we?" He pushed her to sit on the bed and sat beside her. "How badly do you want back in this family?'

"More than you could possibly know."

"I could help you."

"Nothing you could do would help."

Adam leant in and kissed her roughly, bruising her lips. Nicole tried to push him away but he was too strong. He pushed her back into a lying position and lay on top, his hands roaming over her. She tried to fight back, kicking and hitting his back.

"Don't fight it, beautiful," Adam said nipping her neck, his hand massaging her breast. "You know you want it."

"Get off!" Nicole cried, trying not to cry.

Adam got off of her, enjoying the view of her running to the door and trying to open it.

"Open the door, you son of a bitch!" she cried turning around.

Adam walked over to her and pinned her against the door. "Now listen here," he said stroking her face, relishing in the fact he was scaring her half to death, "you are going to tell no one about this. I know a lot about your adventures in Europe."

She snapped her face to look in him square in the eye, searching for a hint of bluffing, but he wasn't.

"Oh yes, I did a little research last night," Adam said letting his hand run down her waist. "Drugs, sex… a baby… you were a busy little girl."

Tears ran down her face, her bottom lip shaking. She could feel her stomach churn.

"So, if you don't want your father to find out about your good European time, you won't tell him about our little rendezvous."

"What do you want from me?"

"You'll see," he backed away from her. "Go clean your face and we'll go back downstairs."

She ran into the bathroom that was connected to her room and slammed the door shut. She ran to the toilet and quickly lost all the contents of her stomach.

_How the fuck did he find out? No one was supposed to know, __**no one**_

She stood in front of the mirror and studied her face. She splashed her face with some water and fixed her makeup. She looked like she'd never cried; something she'd had plenty of practises at.

Nicole left the bathroom to find Adam going through her underwear draw. He held up a Victoria Secret black lace thong and raised an eyebrow.

"I never thought you were the type," he said placing it back in the drawer. "Come my dear, your father waits."

He led her back down to the living room.

"Enjoy the tour?" her grandma asked as the two sat back down.

"It was fine," Nicole said grasping her sister's hand and took a sip of her champagne, her hand shaking furiously.

"Hey Nic, do you want to go for a walk?" her dad asked. Nicole was taken aback but allowed him to walk her out to the pool area. "Remember when you were little and we'd come out here and put our feet in the pool and wish the world away."

Nicole smiled. "Yeah, it was the only thing that's ever relaxed me." She watched her dad kick off his shoes and socks; roll up his trousers and sit on the edge of the pool.

"Are you going to join me, or stand there all night?" her dad asked placing his feet in the heated pool that sparkled like the stars under the pool lights.

Nicole laughed and stepped out of her Jimmy Choo ballet flats. She sat beside her father and let her feet rest on the first step of the pool.

"Did Adam say anything to upset you? Did he do anything?"

"No dad," Nicole said; she wasn't ready for the truth yet. It was best if he never found out. "It was just upsetting to be back up in my room." She felt her throat tense up, the tears would flow anytime soon. "I miss you so much, daddy," she felt her eyes sting from the tears and she allowed a sob to escape.

Shawn pulled his daughter into a tight hug and let her sob in his arms. It had been a long time since he'd held her. When she'd come home (two months) ago he'd watch his baby cry while his mother forbade her to be part of the family until she grovelled.

"_You cannot expect to walk back into this family after you walked out on us."_

_Nicole stood in front of her seated grandmother, her father leaning against the fireplace, rubbing his temples._

"_You know why I left," Nicole said. _

"_Yes, because you don't respect or show loyalty to your family," her grandmother snapped._

"_I came back despite what you've hidden from me," Nicole said. "I need you."_

"_You need to be taught a lesson."_

_Nicole looked to her father for help, but he couldn't even bring himself to look at her._

"_I learnt enough lessons while I was away."_

"_Then beg for forgiveness. Beg to be welcomed back into this family."_

"_No! How can I beg to be welcomed back into a family that destroys people's lives? I'm not the only who screwed up! You should have been honest with me."_

"_Then why are you here?"_

"_Because I want my dad to look me in the eye and tell me he's sorry and that he loves me."_

"_I forbid you to stay here. You will join the family for social events; the town must think that this family is as loving as it was before you betrayed us. We can't allow the town to think any less of us. You are not welcome until you beg for forgiveness."_

"Daddy," Nicole said sitting up, "I'm so sorry I left. I was so scared, I felt so betrayed. I had to get out of here."

"I know sweetie," he said kissing her forehead.

"Do you? You don't see the aftermath of what you do. There are no consequences for what you do. Why? Why do you do this?"

"It's just the way things are. My loyalty lies with my family, and it was my duty to do what my father and grandfather did. We don't want to hurt them, but they betray us when they don't pay us back."

Nicole nodded her head.

"I want you back in the family. I was never going to make you beg, that was your grandmother. I need you back in my life."

She snapped her head up to her father, a smile lighting her face.

"That's the face of my beautiful daughter," he said pulling her into a big hug, as she burst into tears of joy.

When they re-entered the living room, arm in arm, the group shocked expressions spoke for themselves.

Maria flew into Nicole's arms, "I'm so so happy! Welcome home!"

Nicole turned to her grandma who pulled her into a cold embrace and pecked her cheek. "Welcome home sweetheart."

"You boys better look after her, or I will have your heads," Shawn said pulling Nicole into his arms.

_This is getting easier and easier _Adam thought to himself. _I think I'm going to enjoy this a lot more than I thought._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters affiliated with WWE, I do own Nicole Michael's however. This story is completely AU! This is my first fic so be gentle, reviews are welcomed!**_

Nicole sat on the front porch, letting the gentle rocks of the rocking chair relax her. She was so happy and at the same time she was so scared. After work she'd be moving back in with her father, into the Marble House, but she'd be living under the same roof as the man who'd attacked her the previous night.

She thought back to what Adam had said the previous night.

_Adam walked over to her and pinned her against the door. "Now listen here," he said stroking her face, relishing in the fact he was scaring her half to death, "you are going to tell no one about this. I know a lot about your adventures in Europe."_

_She snapped her face to look in him square in the eye, searching for a hint of bluffing, but he wasn't._

"_Oh yes, I did a little research last night," Adam said letting his other hand run down her waist. "Drugs, sex… a baby… you were a busy little girl."_

_Tears ran down her face, her bottom lip shaking. She could feel her stomach churn._

"_So, if you don't want your father to find out about your good time in Europe you won't tell him about our little rendezvous."_

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_You'll see."_

Nicole stared in to the cup of coffee in her hands._ What did he mean? How could he possibly know these things?_

"Hey you," Torrie said leaning against the door. "I can't believe you're leaving me."

"It's insane, I know," Nicole said as Torrie came and sat on the porch banister in front of her. "I'm sorry it's such late notice."

"It's ok, I'm really happy for you."

"What about the rent?"

"It's ok; my cousin needed a place to stay."

Nicole walked over and hugged her best friend. "You're so good to me." Today, she wasn't going to let the Adam situation ruin her day.

At the store she found Jeff and Matt behind the counter looking through catalogues. Jeff looked up and felt his heart skip a beat. There was something so different about her, she was glowing. If she looked stunning yesterday, today she was out of this world. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back, intensifying her already bright blue eyes. She looked like a million dollars in her hip hugging grey jeans and white singlet, tiered Chanel pearl necklace and knee high boots with no heel. She wasn't tall and super skinny, she was small and petite. But it was her smile that made his heart jump.

"Hi," she said walking over to the two.

"What happened to the Nicole Michael's that walked into our store yesterday ready to break down?" Matt asked; he was impressed.

Nicole giggled placing her bag behind the counter. "I sorted things out with my dad last night," she beamed.

"That's great news," Jeff said a big grin painting his face and pulled her into a hug. Nicole felt her heart skip a beat and cheeks warm. "I'm so happy things worked out for you."

"Okay you two, that's enough," Matt said noting the hug was taking a little long. "Back to work."

The two pulled away, blushing furiously.

Over the next three months Nicole couldn't shake the feelings inside of her. Jeff had moved something in her and she couldn't figure out what it was. When she saw him she would smile, when he came near her her heart would skip and her tummy would flop, when he touched her she wanted to feel more of him.

Matt tried to keep Jeff on a tight leash, making sure he was never alone with Nicole. Matt knew a secret about Nicole, and knowing the intense feelings Jeff had for her he didn't want Jeff to have the opportunity to get caught up in the mayhem he knew Nicole lived.

However, behind Matt's back, Nicole and Jeff had become the best of friends. Although Nicole couldn't tell Jeff everything, she felt she could open up to him. Jeff was amazing. He had this way of making her smile when she felt the world was crashing around her. When Matt did find out however, he was less than impressed and took it out on Nicole. He would have fired her if Jeff and he weren't so close.

Adam on the other hand was making her life hell, and Nicole was having to fight with ever fibre of her being to hide her fear. Though he hadn't attacked her again, he was behind every corner of the house; he was in every store in town. Everywhere Nicole went he seemed to be there. The only place she found peace was work.

She didn't talk to John as much as he tried to talk to her, as hard as Maria had tried to set them up. Dave was very protective of Nicole, being a lot older than her, and went out of his way to see she settled into the house. Randy was quiet, but out of the four men she found she had the most in common with him, as he had begun dating Maria.

And here she stood outside Jeff's house that he shared with Matt waiting for someone to answer the door.

"So, is he hot?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, maybe," Nicole said blushing. "I think so."

"Do you know who else they've invited to the party? I bet there are heaps of people who we grew up with."

"No, I don't really know who they hang out with," Nicole said.

"You look pretty tonight," Maria said tugging at her sister's grey skinny leg jeans. "I love that top, I wonder where you got that from," she teased referring to her sister white bubble top adorned with a black ribbon around the back and black straps.

"I wonder, I think it might be from the Maria Michaels' collection," Nicole giggled. "Hey are those me shoes?!"

Suddenly the door in front of them opened.

"Jeff said you were invited," Matt said letting them in.

"Hi Matt," Nicole said, "nice to see you to. This is my sister Maria."

"What's his problem?" Maria asked as Matt walked away without even acknowledging Maria.

"He doesn't really like me," Nicole said, "he thinks I'm a spoilt rich kid who's going to break Jeff's heart."

"Well then he doesn't know my baby sister, so fuck him." Nicole rarely heard her sister curse, but it always made her grin when she did.

"Well don't we look beautiful tonight?" The two girls turned around to see Jeff grinning brightly.

"Thankyou," Nicole said as he kissed her on the cheek. "You don't look to bad yourself. I like your hair."

"Thankyou, I thought I'd brighten up the party," he said running a hand through his blonde and blue hair that he had tied in a ponytail.

"Jeff, this is my sister Maria," Nicole said.

"Hi Maria," Jeff said taking her hand and kissing it, "nice to meet you."

"Well you're nicer than your brother," Maria said blushing furiously. Nicole had to laugh, her sister may not curse often but she is as subtle as a sledgehammer.

"Oh just ignore him, he didn't want you guys here, but you're my guests and I don't give a damn if you doesn't like you. It wouldn't have been a party without you."

Maria and Nicole followed him out into the backyard where twenty men and women sat around the pool drinking beers.

They felt the stares, instantly recognising people that they had grown up with, people they had gone to school with. People who knew their secrets. Jeff led them over where Matt sat at a table with two familiar faces.

"Guys, this is Maria and Nicole," Jeff said offering the girls a seat. Nicole felt her heart sink.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters affiliated with WWE, I do own Nicole Michael's however. This story is completely AU! This is my first fic so be gentle, reviews are welcomed!**_

"We know who they are," a dark haired man with a beard said. "Girls."

"Hey Helms," Maria said, "long time no see."

"Do you guys all know each other?" Matt asked.

"Shannon went to school with me," Maria said. "I knew Helms through Shannon."

Nicole wanted to die. She hadn't seen Shannon since they'd met up in Europe. She could see him looking at her awkwardly. _Of all the things that could have gone wrong today, it had to be him. _

"Would you like a drink?" Jeff asked her breaking her thoughts.

"Yes please, just a beer thanks," she said quietly.

She watched Jeff move away back to the house, and Helms stare her down. _Shannon must have told him_, she thought to herself.

"So is it just you and Jeff who live here?" Maria asked Matt.

"Shannon and Helm live here too," Matt said as Jeff came back with a beer for Nicole and Maria. "Our uncle, who we inherited the shop off, was friends with these guys' folks."

While the conversation continued, Jeff leant by Nicole and whispered, "Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Nicole sighed and shook her head.

"I'm here for you, you know that." She smiled warmly as he stroked her hair.

"Can I talk to you Nic?" Shannon asked. Nicole nodded and followed him out to the front of the house, not before looking back at Jeff who smiled back at her. Shannon motioned for her to sit on the loveseat on the front porch, but Nicole couldn't bring herself to sit. "It's been a while," he said sadly.

"Yeah," she said.

"He likes you a lot," Shannon said, "and you like him too, I can see it. He needs to know what happened in Europe."

"I know," Nicole said, "but I can't. I haven't told anyone, not even Maria. I'm so ashamed."

"It's ok," Shannon said pulling her into a hug and stroked her back. "What happened happened, and nothing we can do will change that. I'm sorry it happened, and I know you are too, but my friend in there is so into you that its hurts him. We both have to move on, but you must be honest with not only him, but yourself to do that."

Nicole nodded pulling away and hugging herself tightly. "I'm so sorry, Shannon. I fucked up big time, and I ruined your life at the same time."

"Is everything ok?" Nicole couldn't face Jeff.

"I'll leave you two," Shannon said, kissing Nicole on the forehead. "You didn't ruin my life," and left Jeff and Nicole on the porch on their own.

"Nicole, what's going on?"

She turned to him, tears fighting to break through. "There's something you need to know."

"Ok, let's go to my room, we won't get interrupted there," he said taking her hand and took her through to his room. She looked around the posters and artwork on the wall, and the CDs that were stacked on the desk, the beside table, the floor and the bookcase. His double bed was unmade, and covered in clothes. "Take a seat."

She sat on the bed and crossed her legs. "I just want you to know, these past three months have been incredible. You have been an amazing friend, and I feel things for you I cannot explain."

"I feel the same," he said sitting opposite her.

"I need to tell you something, but if I tell you I know you will hate me."

"I doubt…"

"I've never told anyone this; I could barely believe it myself." She took a deep breath and let Jeff wipe away the tears that were streaming down her cheek. "Shannon and I dated when I was in high school; Maria was the only one who knew. If my dad had found out he would have flipped out, not only because of the age difference but because he's a control freak. In Newport you're expected to love people who are like you, but Shannon wasn't like me, he was punky, I was supposed to be this typical Newport rich snob. I cared for him so much, I guess I loved him. When I graduated I found out something about my father that sent me over the edge. I have an aunt that teaches in Paris, so that was the first place I thought of to run away to. I applied for college over there and began a whole new life. Shannon was understanding when I left, he even came to the airport to say goodbye. He was my first real boyfriend, he was my first everything. We stayed in touch while I was over there."

Jeff looked sadly at the broken girl in front of him. He took her hand in his.

"I'd been in Europe for about a year; I'd just graduated, so I decided I'd go to Budapest to celebrate with some of the people in my class. Shannon saved up and came and stayed with me. The week before we left for Budapest my father had called saying he didn't want anything to do with me. I was so alone and depressed. Then one night in Budapest I got really drunk, and Shannon was really comforting. I really needed someone; I needed to feel something other than sadness. I wanted to feel loved, and I knew Shannon could give me that. One thing led to another," she stopped knowing she had to go on, she angrily pushed the tears away, "we slept together. About a month later I was living in Milan, and I had been sick for a while. I went to the doctors; that's when I found out I was pregnant."

She broke down, letting Jeff take her into his arms. "You don't have to go on if you don't want."

She shook her head, "I couldn't tell Shannon, I couldn't even believe it myself. I just spent weeks wishing it away, and one day it did. I was walking home from work one night, there was a soccer match on. They were all so rowdy and it was so loud. Someone bumped into me while I was walking up the stairs. I fell down the stairs. I lost the baby. Shannon was so upset when I told him of course; he was the only person who knew about it. Things have never been the same with us ever since."

"It wasn't your fault," Jeff said pulling her away at arms length and staring into her blue globes. "You can't punish yourself for something that was an accident."

"I wished…"

Before she could finish her sentence Jeff placed his lips on hers. It was sweet, simple and pure. He leant his forehead against hers and whispered, "I could never judge you. I'm sorry you had to go through that." He smiled sweetly, "What I feel for you is out of this world. I don't know what it is about you, but when you're near me I can't concentrate."

"I feel the same," Nicole said stroking his face.

"Would it be cheesy if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

Nicole giggled, "No it wouldn't be. And the answer is yes," and with that she threw her arms around Jeff, lifted her body against his and let him kiss her again. His hands sat on her waist and he savoured her sweet taste. His scent was an intoxicating mixture of orchid and musk.

"I'm so glad feel the same way," he said kissing her cheek. "I want us to be special, and I know it's early but there's something here we can't deny. I want to take things slow; I want to help you heal."

Nicole took his lips in hers, smiled and said, "I'd like that very much."

"I promise to be a Southern gentleman," he said stroking her hair. "Most of the time."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters affiliated with WWE, I do own Nicole Michael's however. This story is completely AU! This is my first fic so be gentle, reviews are welcomed!**_

Nicole felt the early morning sun warm her cheeks as she lay in bed, a big silly grin painted her face. She got out of bed and skipped to the door. She went downstairs and into the dining room where everyone was already seated for breakfast.

"Good morning," her father said looking up from his newspaper. "What are you so happy about?"

_Now's not the time for him to know about Jeff it's too soon,_ she thought to herself as she sat in between John and Dave. "Can't I be excited about a beautiful day?"

Maria tried to hide her giggle, knowing what her sister was really grinning about.

"You should smile more often," John said, "you have a beautiful smile."

"Isn't he sweet dear?" her grandmother said.

"Thanks, John," Nicole said turning to John. "I will try."

After breakfast, Nicole decided to spend her Sunday morning soaking in the sun by the pool, until the afternoon when she would meet Jeff for their first date.

She showered, changed into her bikini and joined her sister by the pool.

"So, where are you going on your first date?" Maria asked, giggling like a school girl.

"It's a surprise," Nicole said blushing.

"That is so sweet," Maria said. "When are you going to tell dad you're seeing Jeff?"

"I don't know. I don't want to have to think about that yet. He's going to chuck a shit when he finds out." She sat up. "I'm going to get some water, do you want a bottle?"

"Sure," Maria said.

Nicole went back into the kitchens, sitting her Gucci sunglasses on top of her head. The kitchen was deserted. She opened the fridge and took out two bottles of water, stepping back into a body.

She spun around to see Adam.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"I want to know what you're so happy about. I hope it's about me."

"No it's not; now get out of my way."

"Is that anyway to talk to a friend?"

"You're no friend…"

"Nicole, is everything ok?" Nicole turned to see John standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, it's fine," Nicole said walking away from Adam towards the backdoor. "I'll speak to you later Adam." She went back to the chairs and handed Maria the bottle of water and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Is everything ok?" She looked up to see John.

"Yeah," she said, "you know what Adam's like."

"You know what," Maria said, "I'm just going to get some suntan lotion, I'm starting to burn. John, why don't you keep my sister company?"

Maria had been trying for three months to make sure John and Nicole became friends, knowing that you needed as many friends as possible when living under the same house as Adam Copeland.

Nicole watched her sister run back into the house as John sat on the chair opposite her.

"Nicole," John said, "I know I treated you like shit when I first came to stay here, but I'm not that same person. I'm a nice guy, I'm a great listener; I just want you to be comfortable around me."

Nicole had been treating him coldly since she'd come back from Europe. She felt bad because he had been nothing but gentle and kind to her; and on many occasions had come in time when Adam was giving her grief.

"I'm sorry," she said looking into his deep blue orbs. "I really am. I shouldn't have been such a bitch about the whole teasing thing. That was so long ago. I'm sorry my grandmother kicked you out of the house for pushing me off that horse."

"You've been guarded, it's ok, I can understand why. I see the way Adam looks at you, and I know he scares you. I'm sorry he's like that, but if he so much as lays a hand on you, you will tell me right? 'Cause I will go kick his ass."

Nicole laughed. "It's nothing I can't handle. Thankyou though, for understanding why I have been holding back. Can we be friends?"

"Friends is good," John said pulling her into a hug.

Nicole clung to Jeff's hand as they walked through Middletown, north of Newport. They been to the movies, he'd bought her ice-cream and had not let go of her hand.

"Thankyou so much for today," Nicole said as they headed down to the beach. "This is the best date I've been on."

"Well I'm glad," he said looking down at her. "This is the best date I've been on too."

Nicole smiled brightly as they reached the beach. They took their shoes off and let the cool sand sink between their toes. They looked over the water; the sun was beginning to set.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Jeff teased.

"Unless you want to go swimming naked," Nicole grinned.

"Well, we could," he smiled wrapping her in his arms. "Where do you want to sit?"

"Over here," she said grabbing his hand and led him a few feet away. They sat down and he took her in his arms. "When are we going to tell people?"

"I don't know," he said kissing her hair, "Matt doesn't want us to be together."

"My father doesn't want us to be together," she said "he doesn't want me to be with anyone, unless they work for him."

He held her tighter and leant his head against hers. "Let's hold off for a while, hey. We'll tell them in our own time. Are you cold?"

"A little," she said, and he pulled off his sweatshirt. She put it on and kissed him on cheek. He pulled her up into his lap, facing him, and she wrapped her legs around him.

He grinned and kissed her gently. "So, when do I get to stop being a southern gentleman?"

Nicole sat in the entertainment room with the boys watching a movie. She sat on the couch next to Adam, much to her protest as she could feel him gaze over her body, his hand inching towards her leg. She thought back over the last two weeks since she and Jeff had started dating. They'd had dinner at his house when he was home by himself; they'd snuck away to the movies in Middletown, up north, where Nicole was unknown. She was so happy.

Being under Adam's gave was making her lose her concentration. "Would you stop staring at me!?" she suddenly yelled at him, causing the other guys to stare at her.

"Touchy," Adam said as they watched her storm out of the room.

"Why are you always trying to make her uncomfortable?" Randy questioned as Dave left the room to go check on Nicole.

"She loves it," Adam said triumphantly. "She's just playing hard to get."

"Bullshit," John said, "you've got her on edge all the time, and she might think she'd hiding it well but she ain't. You're trying to make that poor girl's life hell."

Dave found Nicole in her room, holding her pillow as tightly to her chest as possible. He sat on the edge of her bed after closing the door.

"Has Adam been touching you?"

"No," she said quietly. She had grown to love Dave as a big brother, but she was far from ready to tell him about Adam's threat. "I just don't like the way he stares at me."

"He's just an asshole sweetie, you shouldn't let him get to you like that," he said scooting over to her and pulling her against his chest and held her tight. "You know that's what he wants."

"I'm sorry, I'm being over-sensitive." She sighed pulling away. "Can I tell you something in confidence, Dave?"

"Of course sweetie, it doesn't leave this room," he said, unaware of the figure that stood on the other side of the door.

"I'm seeing someone."

"Is that why you've been disgustingly happy the past few weeks?"

She nodded. "He makes me feel so good about myself. For the first time in my life I can be me. He doesn't judge me or try to make me something I'm not."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"You know that guy Jeff, the one who I'm working with, well it's him."

"Well sweetie that's great. But you do know your dad is going to flip out when he realises who it is?"

"I know, but I really like him. I haven't been this happy in a long time, not since I was with Shannon anyway, and that didn't turn out so well."

"I'm really happy for you," Dave said. "I'd just keep it quiet, until you're certain this is going to last, because I guarantee your grandmother is going to make your life hell when this comes out. Your relationship is going to have to be as strong as iron, because if it's not it's going to kill you both."

"Thanks Dave," she said kissing his cheek.

_Well, well, well Nicole. _Adam thought to himself as he made his way down the corridor to his room. _You've got a little toy to play with; don't worry my sweet you will be mine_.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters affiliated with WWE, I do own Nicole Michael's however. This story is completely AU! This is my first fic so be gentle, reviews are welcomed! Caution: this chapter contains explicit sexual scenes- you have been warned**_

Nicole looked through her bag, making sure she had everything she needed. Maria sat opposite her going through her toiletries.

"I can't believe you're doing this," she said, "it's so romantic. Like Romeo and Juliet, but without the dying."

Nicole laughed taking the toiletries bag and putting it in the overnight Louis Vuitton bag. "Well, let's hope so. I can't believe I'm doing this," she sighed sitting back on the bed. "I'm sneaking away to my boyfriends place to have sex… I can't do it…"

"Yes you can," Maria said trying to calm her. "He's going to be the perfect gentlemen. He cares for you."

Nicole thought back to the last time she'd had sex.

_Nicole and Shannon sat next to one another in the booth at the back of the bar. He'd been worried about her all night, watching her drink glass after glass of vodka mixes and rum mixes. _

"_Okay sweetie, you're going to tell me what's going on right now," he said taking her hand in his._

"Daddy rang me last week," she said squeezing his hand, "he's cutting me off forever."

_Shannon pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, honey," he whispered into her ear. "Do you want to just head back to the hotel and we'll talk about it there?"_

_Nicole nodded and let Shannon lead her through the crowd and out of the bar. They walked back to the hotel, which was only a short distance away, holding each other tightly. Once they were back in the room, Nicole went to the bathroom to change into her pyjamas. _

_When she came out of the bathroom she saw Shannon sitting on the edge of the bed, staring between his knees to the floor and rubbing his hands nervously. She sat beside him and let him hold her tightly as she began to sob. _

"_Its ok sweetie," he said kissing her neck softly, "I'm here for you; I'll always be here for you."_

_She sat away from him for a moment, before taking his lips against his in a searing kiss. She couldn't tell if it was the alcohol she had consumed or the lust she still felt for him, but she needed to feel._

"_Wait, Nicole," he said moving back searching her eyes, "are you sure you want this?"_

"_I need this, I need you," she said looking into his eyes desperately._

_Shannon kissed her gently, laying her back onto the bed. He let his tongue explore and taste her; he'd forgotten how much he missed her. He let his hand feel down her body to her breast. She moaned as he massaged it, grinding her wanting body against his. _

_She let him sit her up, kissing her neck and he took her off her shirt and threw it across the room. She sat on her knees, knelt up and threw off his shirt. He got off the bed as she lay back down, and he removed her pants, quickly discarding his before rejoining her on the bed. _

"_You are so beautiful," he said as he kissed her neck, feeling his erection grow painfully harder. "I'm going to show you how special you are."_

Nicole sighed, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I mean, his friends are going to be in that house, _Shannon_ is going to be in that house."

"Do you love Jeff?"

Nicole smiled. "I don't know, I think I do."

"Do you smile every time he's near you?" Nicole nodded. "Does your stomach flip when he's near you?" Nicole grinned. "When he kisses you does your heart stop?" Nicole nodded. "Then you're in love and ready."

"Ok, so let's go over the plan one more time."

"You're not at breakfast in the morning because you got a late night call from Torrie with some personal issues, so you went to be with her."

"I guess that's it then," Nicole said grabbing her bag. Maria ran to the door and checked that the coast was clear in the hallway. She gave her the thumbs up, and Nicole and Maria ran down the stairs and out the front door without being seen.

"Have fun," Maria said as they stood at the garage and Nicole was throwing her back into the back of her BMW.

"I will," Nicole said jumping in and speeding out of the property. She drove to Torrie's, where she left her car and walked to Jeff's which was only ten minutes away.

At Jeff's she took out her phone and called him. "Hey it's me," she whispered, hiding behind a tree.

"Hey beautiful," he said, "they're in the basement watching TV. Give me two seconds."

They hung up and Nicole turned her phone off. If it went off while she was in the house, she would get caught by Matt, and she didn't even want to think of what would happen.

Jeff peaked from behind the front door and motioned for her to come inside, grinning madly. She ran over kissing him hungrily as he pulled her inside.

"Jeff are you going somewhere?" Matt called from the basement.

"No," Jeff called taking Nicole up the stairs. He locked the door behind them once they were safely in his room. He pulled her into a hungry kiss wrapping his arms tightly around her. She dropped the bag and let him lift her off the floor, wrapping her legs around his waist to keep her from falling. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and kissed him gently. He laid her on the bed and positioned himself above her. He kissed her softly, his hand roaming her face like a butterfly. "Is this ok, with Shannon being downstairs?"

"I kind of told him," Jeff said letting his fingers trail over her stomach. "He's so happy for us, and he swore not to tell Matt or Helms about us."

"I'm sorry we have to hide in the shadows," she whispered as he kissed her neck gently.

"Why are you so afraid of what your father thinks?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I'll tell you when the time is right," she said kissing his lips, "I just need you now."

"Why can't you tell me?" he asked sitting up. Nicole sat up and leant against the wall, bringing up her knees to hug them. "What are you so afraid of?"

It was no or never. "Please just listen, don't say anything until I've said everything." He nodded. "My father is a loan shark."

"Like he lends money to people?"

"Yes," she said, "and if they don't pay he hurts them." She was so ashamed. "I didn't find out until I was seventeen, when my best friend told me. Her father borrowed money so he could buy her prom dress and when he didn't pay my dad back…" she took a deep breath as Jeff sat next to her with his legs stretched out in front of him, "so dad had his assistants, or whatever they're called, bash him up."

"You didn't know all that time?" Jeff asked and took her hand in his. "No wonder you were upset."

"It killed me, but I chose to ignore it. After I graduated from school my dad, Maria and I went to Fiji for two weeks. We were so happy." She squeezed Jeff's hand and felt him wrap his arms around her. "We'd only been home a couple days when my friend Tess came over. She was bawling her eyes out, I'd never see her that angry. Dad had one of his men kill her father because he hadn't paid him back." She felt the tears start to fall. "And then I left. I didn't want to tell you, I'm so ashamed of what he does, but he's my father, how could I possibly hate him? I wanted to tell you so bad."

Jeff pulled her face to his and kissed her tears. "I'm so sorry," he said looking her in the eye. "I will protect you," and kissed her gently on the lips. "Nothing is going to come between us."

He laid her back gently onto the bed, enjoying the feel of her warm skin against his. She tugged the hem of his shirt, pulling it off breaking the kiss momentarily. Her finger traced the outline of his tattoo.

"You're so beautiful," she said entwining her fingers through his, "there's nowhere in this whole world I'd rather be than here in this moment with you." She rolled on top of him and pulled her shirt off. She undid his pants and threw them across the room.

"In a rush are we?" he teased throwing her beneath him. She grinned as he tore off her shoes, jeans and underwear. "Oh honey, we've got all the time in the world."

"What if they hear?"

"Let them hear," Jeff said kissing her neck, "I want the whole world to hear how happy you make me." She felt his soft warm lips move to her breast. She was more than ready to give him her heart. He kissed her lips, letting his fingers trail between her legs and to her warmth. She whimpered at the sensation of his delicate touch. She tried to take off his boxers, failing miserably with his distractions. He laughed and pulled them off for her.

He looked over her, his hands trailing over her body. He saw a blush rising from her cheeks. 

"Don't ever blush," he said stroking her cheek, "don't ever be surprised at how beautiful you are." His calloused fingers stroked her nipples as he leant in to kiss her mouth. "Are you safe?" he asked, remembering the interesting conversation they'd had in the week about safe sex. It had been embarrassing for both of them.

"Yeah, I'm good," she said spreading her legs a little so he could lie in between. "Even better now I'm with you."

"That's a little corny," he giggled and kissed her hungrily. "It's kinda cute actually." He took a condom from his table, took it out of the wrapper and put it on. "Are you ready?" She nodded nervously. "I'll be gentle," he whispered tracing her lips with his finger. He kissed her gently and entered her in a swift motion.

"Oh Jesus," she moaned into his shoulder as he began to move in her. Her body began to flush warmth with love and desire. She held onto him tightly as he nipped at her neck.

Jeff gently rolled her on top of him and watched the beauty on top of him move against him. He loved the way she bit her lip nervously, and the way her hair fell around her face. His brought his fingers to her clit and began to rub her.

"Oh god," she collapsed on him, "if you do that I swear I won't be quiet." He wouldn't listen and kept rubbing. She was close; he could feel her muscles tighten.

"Let them hear," he whispered into her ear as she grabbed onto his shoulders, and not long after cry out in pleasure.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" they could hear Matt call out from downstairs.

"None of your damn business," Jeff called out rolling Nicole underneath him and kissed her passionately. As much as he wanted to take this slowly, he could feel his orgasm building. "Can you feel the hold you have over me?"

Nicole grinned wrapping her legs around him tightly and felt him release. He collapsed on top of her, his breathing relaxing slowly. He threw the condom in the bin and held her tightly in his arms.

"I love you," he said kissing her gently. "And there's going to be a lot more loving tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters affiliated with WWE, I do own Nicole Michael's however. This story is completely AU! This is my first fic so be gentle, reviews are welcomed!**_

_**Caution: There's a bit of violence, I won't give too much away hahaha… by no means do I want to glorify the blood and gore of the mob life, but what's a mob story without a little violence… I'm not going into a lot of gory yucky details, but I want to get into the characters' heads… the things that happen in this story happen for a reason, so if you're uncomfortable reading it you don't have to… enjoy!**_

The warm arms of Jeff had made it impossible for her to leave the next morning. Their love making through the night had been intense. After she'd dressed he checked that Matt and Helms were still in bed. Shannon had done a good job of getting them drunk enough not to notice the noises coming from upstairs, well most of them anyway.

Down in the kitchen they found Shannon doing some dishes. He smiled at them warmly and went back to the cleaning. Jeff held her hand as he walked her to the door. They stood on the porch, hugging tightly before she left.

"I wish I didn't have to leave," she said. 

"You can spend the day with the sweet memories," he said grinning and kissed her warmly. "Last night was incredible."

"I love you," she said moving away, only to be pulled back into a searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around him nearly dropping her bag.

"I love you," he said moving away and leaning against the doorframe, the door open beside him.

Shannon came up beside him, wiping his hands on the dishcloth, "I love that girl, I always will; and you're like a brother to me, but if you break her heart I will kill you."

Nicole grinned walking down the path towards Torrie's house. She thought back over the previous night, her cheeks burning at the kind words Jeff had spoken to her. She giggled remembering the number of times he'd taken her over the edge, the things he'd taught her.

She was lost in her own little world, unaware of the figure stalking her. She turned into the alley only to be pushed up against the wall by the stalker. She tried to cry out, but her mouth was met with his hand. She looked to meet the eyes of Adam.

_I should have guessed,_ she thought to herself.

"Late night?" he was livid. "What would daddy say if he found out you were screwing the local freak?"

She tried to speak.

"You can speak as long as you don't scream," he said and removed his hand.

"He's not a freak," she said quietly and directly into his eyes, "we're in love."

"We're in love," he mocked, "give me a break."

"What do you want with me? Why does my relationship with Jeff threaten you?"

Adam laughed letting his hand trail down her body. "It doesn't threaten me, it's wasting time. You and I are meant to be together."

"You have got to be kidding me," Nicole snapped. "You and I are _not_ meant to be together."

Adam grinned evilly and digging his fingers into her hip. Nicole cried out. "Now then, you and Jeff are safe for now. But mark my words it won't last and you will be mine." With that he let her go and watched her sink to the ground and cover her face while she sobbed. "Don't mention this to anyone, especially Batista, because remember, I know something they don't know, and I'm sure what happened in Europe is a lot less forgiving than running away."

He walked away leaving Nicole in the alley on her own sobbing.

When she arrived back at home she found Dave, Randy and John standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where were you last night?" Dave asked with a worried expression on his face, pulling her into a tight hug. "You scared the shit out of us. Are you alright? Have you been crying?"

"Torrie and her boyfriend split up, so I went over and we ate ice-cream, watched girlie movies and cried," Nicole said going to the stairs, not acknowledging John or Randy.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm going to go have a bath," she said turning and going up to her room. She threw her bag onto her bed and went directly into the bathroom. She drew a warm bath, lit some candles and stripped her clothes. She sat in the bath and closed her eyes leaning into the side.

She was tired of crying.

"Hey kiddo," Dave said coming into the bathroom. He knelt beside the bath and brushed her fringe a little. "What's wrong? And don't say nothing because you're a crap liar."

"Since I went away I've felt so alone, all I did was cry, I feel like such a baby. And now I have Jeff, and I feel great, but someone's trying to take that away from me."

"Who is it sweetie?"

"I can't tell you," she said. "Hear me out. I'm sick of hurting, I'm sick of crying. I want to be happy, and I'm trying so hard to make things work. If I tell you, it will all go away."

"You need to tell me…"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

The two looked to the door to see Adam grinning.

"What do you want Copeland?" Dave growled standing up.

"Don't get up on my account," Adam said waving a piece of paper in the air. "I've got all the evidence I need right here." Nicole felt her heart drop. "See I have this photo of you Dave, sneaking around with Kelly, whom we both know work for Nash."

"Who's Nash?" Nicole asked, attempting to cover herself as much as possible with the bubbles.

"Your father's arch-rival. See Dave here has been passing on information…"

"Dave, tell me he's lying," Nicole begged holding Dave's arm, who was hanging his head.

"He's not lying," Dave said looking her in the eye. "I'm so sorry…"

"You've been betraying us this whole time? How could you? I opened up to you, I trusted you."

"What are you…" Dave asked turning around to Adam who had disappeared. "Shit," Dave swore and ran out of the room after Adam.

Nicole struggled out of the bath and wrapped herself in her silk dressing gown and ran down after the two. She figured Adam would go to her father who would be by the pool reading his book, like every Sunday.

She ran to the pool to see her father with the photo in his hand. He looked exasperated. Dave looked terror-stricken. Adam was grinning. Randy and John ran and stood by Nicole having heard Dave screaming at Adam as they had run through the house.

"What's going on?" Randy whispered into her ear, but Nicole shushed him as they watched Shawn stand up and move to Dave. They exchanged quiet words. Suddenly Shawn pulled a gun out of his jacket and shot Dave in the head.

Nicole screamed and hid her face in John's chest. John pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Shawn looked sadly at his daughter; he hadn't known she was there. He ordered Adam to remove the body, and he walked over to Nicole and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry you had to see that honey," Shawn said, "but Nash is an evil man and Dave sold us out. He's put all of us in grave danger."

Nicole nodded pulling away from her father.

"John take her to her room, Randy come with me," Shawn said walking away.

John took a shaking Nicole in his arms and took her up to her room. He closed the door and sat with her on the bed, holding her until she cried herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters affiliated with WWE, I do own Nicole Michael's however. This story is completely AU! This is my first fic so be gentle, reviews are welcomed! Caution: This chapter contains a non-consensual scene, you have been warned!**_

Nicole woke up to the soothing stroke of a man's hand on her hair. It was dark outside. "John?" she asked sitting up to see not John, but Adam who immediately twisted around, holding her tightly against his body and cupping her mouth. 

"Poor Dave," he cooed stroking her cheek, "but I guess that's what happens when you betray a Michaels'."

Nicole felt his hand drift down her body and inside her gown.

"Perhaps you should start to take me seriously," Adam growled in her ear. "If daddy finds out what a naughty girl you've been, well, I'd hate to think what he'd do to you."

She tried to relax, struggling was what Adam thrived on, but his roaming hand was making her feel dirty.

"Now," he said letting his hands go between her legs, "be a good girl and go about your business. No more drawing attention to you and I, and I wouldn't recommend running to Cena or Orton, because look where it got Dave." She nodded her head trying to steady her breathing. He began to kiss her neck. "Relax sweetie," he moaned in her ear. "I want what Jeff got, but not yet, I'll leave that for later. For now, I think I promised you once I'd make you scream my name," he said as he began rubbing her clit. "You're going to fall for me," he said as she tried to fight against him, but he was too strong. "And we're going to be happy; and soon we'll get married and have children. Your grandmother would be so proud." Nicole tried to close her mind to his bullshit, but it wasn't working. He was whispering his sweet nothings into her ear. "Soon my dear, it will be soon," he said as she cried out with her orgasm.

_He's a fucking nutcase,_ she thought to herself clutching her gown over her body.

He got up and walked to the door. "Remember, not a word," and left the room.

Nicole ran to the bathroom, jumped into the marble shower and scrubbed herself clean, sobbing. She sank to the floor and rocked herself. He was a monster, and was going to destroy her if it was the last thing he did.

When she woke the next morning she found Maria sleeping next to her. _She must have found out what happened yesterday. Was I out that long?_

She got out of bed and went to get changed into an oversized tee-shirt and skinny leg jeans. Her skin was still raw from the scrubbing. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. Her eyes had lost their lustre. Her face looked pale and gaunt. The last thing she wanted was to go down and face Adam, but she couldn't hide in her room forever.

Nicole pulled her hair into a ponytail and went downstairs to find the dining room deserted.

"They've all gone to church." She turned around to see John standing with his hands in his pocket. She nodded before running into his arms. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I know you loved Dave as a brother, but he betrayed us."

"I know," she said pulling away. "I need to be alone for a while, please make sure Maria's okay when she wakes up."

"Where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," he said looking into her eyes. She could see the sadness and loneliness. Dave had been a great friend to him and the loss was hurting him as much as Nicole.

"I'm sorry," she said backing away and running out of the house. She ran as fast as she could to Jeff's, the only safe place she knew. She needed to be in his arms. She dodged the driving cars and children playing in the streets.

She ran to the door pounding her hands against it. Shannon opened the door only to have her thrust herself into his arms sobbing.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling her inside.

"I need to see Jeff," she said in between sobs. Shannon nodded and went upstairs to find Jeff.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked coming into kitchen. "Did daddy cut you off? Or did he cut something off?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said wiping away her tears.

"I know who your daddy is."

"So do I," Jeff said coming down the stairs. He took Nicole in his arms and held her close. "And I accept her for who she is because I love her." He led Nicole out to the backyard before Matt could respond.

Shannon turned to Matt, "Get off your high horse. Unlike you, there's no way for her to get out. Jeff's the only thing she's got."

Jeff held Nicole as she sobbed in his arms where they sat on the bench in the garden by the pool. "What's wrong baby girl?"

"Daddy shot Dave," she cried. "He was giving some guy called Nash information."

Jeff's heart froze, but now wasn't the time. "We need to get you out of there."

"Don't you see, we can't get out of here," she cried, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "They'll find us and they'll kill us."

"What do you mean? No one knows we're together."

"One of dad's men found out," she sighed, "he's been threatening me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't," she said quietly. "He knows about the baby. He knows about Shannon. He'll tell dad."

"What does he want with you?"

"He wants to marry me. I think he wants to be the new head when dad goes. Sounds like something out of a bad movie, doesn't it?" she asked sadly. "It's not safe for you to be with me."

"No, we are not ending this, that's what he wants."

"And if my father finds out he will kill us."

Jeff thought. _If only she knew the truth, if only I could tell her. I must sort this out. _"Let him play his games, your father will not find out about Europe."

"I can't believe you're risking your life to stay with me," she said cupping his face with her hands.

"You're everything to me," he said, "you're the reason I even stayed here. I was going to leave, I was going to go home but you came into my life and I couldn't leave. I couldn't stand to go another day without seeing your beautiful smile."

Nicole pulled him into a searing kiss. "I love you." 

He hugged her tightly. "Let me show you that I love you." He carried her upstairs and threw her onto the bed.

When Nicole woke up Jeff lay across from her watching her sleep.

"Hey, what time is it?" she asked and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Six o'clock," he said smiling lazily.

"I need to be back for dinner," she said sadly.

"It'll be fine sweetie," Jeff said, "I'll sort everything out."

"How?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then I will sort things out."

**A/N: Thankyou so much for the reviews Ms Shannygoat- yes if I were living in that house I'd be sleeping with them all too! Call me a whore, but it would be illegal not to! **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters affiliated with WWE, I do own Nicole Michael's however. This story is completely AU! This is my first fic so be gentle, reviews are welcomed!**_

Nicole sat at the dinner table playing with her food. She couldn't bring herself to eat, or look at her father. She kept thinking of Dave and his family that had been depending on his income.

"Nicole you must eat, you haven't eaten all day," Adam cooed next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not hungry," she said pushing her plate away.

"Sweetie, you must eat," her grandmother said, "otherwise you'll become all skin and bone."

Adam put her plate back in front of her.

"I need some air," Nicole said suddenly getting out of her chair and left the room. She went out the front door and sat down on the steps of the mansion. She leant against the banister, breathing in the cool air.

_Maybe coming back was a bad idea. Who were you kidding? You can't be the kid of a mob boss; you don't even know what he's called. If I hadn't come back I would never have met Jeff. What did he mean he'd fix things? I don't understand how can he fix things?_

"Talk to me," her father said breaking her thoughts as he sat next to her.

"If I betrayed you would you kill me like that?"

"Of course not," he said pulling her into a hug, "why? What have you done?"

"I have this new boyfriend," she said choosing her words carefully, "but he's not exactly what grandma would see as a suitable boyfriend."

"Honey, I wouldn't kill you. Dave Batista sold us out," he kissed her forehead. "Kevin Nash is my enemy and would not hesitate to hurt the people I love."

"Did you have to kill him?"

"There was no other way," he said. "Do you love this young man?"

"More than anything," she sighed.

"Then tomorrow you will have him over for lunch."

She looked up at her father and nodded. _What have I done?_

Jeff entered the mansion, his breath caught in his throat. "You live here?"

Nicole laughed squeezing his hand. "The house doesn't make the family, but yes I live here." She led him through to the pool where lunch was being served.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"We'll cross that bridge if we get to it," she said wrapping her arm around him and stopping him in the kitchen. She turned to face him and put her hand on his cheek. "I love you and Maria adores you, they'll come around, they have to." She kissed his lips before leading him out the dining setting where her father and grandmother sat in deep conversation. Randy and Maria were holding hands and talking quietly, while Adam and John sat at opposite sides of the table.

As the two approached the table the conversations grew quiet and all eyes fell on the two.

Nicole was sure she could see her grandmother's eyes turn red with fury.

"Hi, everyone," Nicole said holding onto Jeff's hand tightly as they went over to her father. "Daddy this is Jeff. Jeff this is my father Shawn."

"Nice to meet you Mr Michaels," Jeff said shaking Shawn's hand who had stood up. "Mrs Michael's," he said offering his hand to her grandmother who reluctantly took it.

"Charmed," she said.

Nicole and Jeff took a seat next to John, and Nicole introduced everyone else to Jeff.

_What the hell does she think she's playing at?_ Adam thought to himself, feeling his knuckles crack under the pressure of his hands. _Two can play at this game. Let her wait. _

"So Jeff, Nicole says you own a CD store," Shawn said as the maids started serving lunch.

"Yes sir, with my brother Matt. We inherited the store from our uncle."

Nicole and Jeff walked back to his home after lunch hand in hand, Jeff carrying her overnight bag.

"I cannot believe your dad is letting you stay at mine," Jeff grinned leaning into her.

"I know, today went so well."

He kissed her temple as they read the front porch and went inside to find Matt, Helms and Shannon sitting at the kitchen table playing cards.

"I take it everything went well," Matt said not looking up from his cards.

"It went amazingly," Jeff said putting his hand on Nicole's leg.

"Well, I guess I owe you an apology," Matt said turning to Nicole. "You obviously love each other and have a great thing. Congratulations."

"It's ok," Nicole said and they hugged. "I don't blame you for doubting me."

Shawn leaned back in his leather chair thoughtfully. "And you say he came up here about three months ago?"

Adam nodded, hiding the grin that was threatening to show.

"What do you think Paul?" Shawn asked turning to face the tall, blonde haired man who stood by his desk.

"McMahon's are notoriously violent," Paul said, "they get away with it down there because the cops are on their side; they're sneaky too. It wouldn't surprise me if those two were spying for him."

"They say you should keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Shawn said, "and I want to keep these Hardy Boyz close. If that kid so much as makes her cry once I will kill him myself. Adam, keep an eye on her."

"Of course sir. I would hate to see Nicole get hurt," Adam said.

"And thankyou for coming forward for this information." There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Shawn called out.

Nicole opened the door and walked into the study. "Uncle Paul!" she cried running to the blonde man and pulled him into a hug. "What's the finest Newport Detective doing in our home?"

"I thought I'd come see my favourite god daughter," he said stroking her hair. "I hear you have a new man in your life, your dad's been raving about him."

"Oh daddy, that's so sweet," she said beaming. "You should come by the shop and meet him."

"I might just do that," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and winked at Shawn.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters affiliated with WWE, I do own Nicole Michael's however. This story is completely AU! This is my first fic so be gentle, reviews are welcomed! Caution: This chapter contains some explicit sexual content dished with a side of Jeff Hardy drools**_

Nicole turned the tap off as Jeff came into the bathroom. He looked around the candle lit room, the soft aroma of frangipani teasing his senses.

"What is this sweetie?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I thought as the boys would be watching their football game maybe we could have a little alone time," she said turning around and let the robe around her drop to show her naked form. Jeff grinned as he watched her take off his sweatshirt. "I missed you at the shop today," she said taking off his belt. "How was the meeting?"

"Boring, let's not talk about that now," he said kissing her neck and shoulders. "We have more important things to look after now," he said feeling the tension in his pants grow as she pulled his shirt off. "After the day I've had I need a long soak in the bath with my super sexy girlfriend and a little playtime after."

"I think we can arrange that," she said unzipping his pants and let them fall to the ground. "You can tell me about the meeting later, hey?" she asked dropping his boxers. "Coming?" she asked stepping into the bathtub.

Jeff got into the bathtub and sat down. Nicole sat down with her back to him and lay with her against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her neck and shoulders again. He cleaned her with the sponge and let her clean him too. Once they were both clean he lay against the side of the bath and she snuggled up against him, entwining their hands.

"What happened today?" Nicole asked. "You're very quiet, I'm worried."

"Nothing, I'm just tired," he said quietly and thought back over the meeting he'd had.

"_I want you back in the family," Vince McMahon said as Jeff sat across from him at the table where they were having lunch._

"_Why? I wanted out, why would I possibly want back in?"_

"_A little birdy told us you are seeing the daughter of the infamous Shawn Michaels," Shane McMahon. "Don't make us bring her into this."_

"_You hurt her…" Jeff began but felt the hand of the man he'd known as Kane on his shoulder._

"_Relax, kid," Kevin Nash said with his million dollar watt smile, his long blonde hair accentuating his face. "Pretty girl," he said looking over a photo of Nicole and ran his fingers over her lips, "I don't hurt pretty girls, unless I have to. And I'm sure Shawn would give me ample reason to and so will you."_

"_We need to know about this shipment Michaels has coming in," Vince said throwing a folder to Jeff. "You know what to do."_

Jeff leant his head back and sighed sadly. He held her tightly.

"You seem tense," she said turning around to face him. "Let's take you back to your room and we can fix that little problem." He watched her get out of the bath and wrap herself in a towel. "I'll meet you in there hey," she said smiling and walked out of the bathroom.

Jeff lay in the bath for a moment. _If I tell her about McMahon she'll get hurt. She's been through too much. Now is not the time._

He wrapped a towel around his waist, blew out the candles and went into his bathroom, walking past Helms in the hallway who wolf-whistled him.

Jeff found Nicole standing near his desk dangerously close to the file McMahon had given him. She was brushing her long hair and braiding it. She turned around to face him.

"What did you have in mind?" Jeff asked taking the folder and shoving it in one of the drawers.

"I can think of a thing or two," she said pulling him into a searing kiss. He guided her to the bed and discarded both their towels. "You would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?" she asked between the kisses she was placing on his chest.

His heart was torn. _I can't lie to her, but if she knows it will kill her._

"Of course sweetie," he said picking her up and wrapping her legs around him. "I just missed you so much today." He kissed her forcefully. There would be no teasing or long sensuous kissing tonight; he needed her right there and then. He carried her to the wall and leant her against it. "I need you now," he said and entered her. She whimpered in pain.

_What's wrong with him? He's never like this. _She thought as he thrust in and out of her. _This isn't the loving caring Jeff I know._

He cried out as he released in her. He set her down on the floor and went over to the bed where he sat with his head in his hands.

Nicole picked up one of Jeff's t-shirts that was on the floor and put it on. She went over to him and held him in her arms.

"Why can't you tell me what's going on?" she whispered into his ear.

"I'm just embarrassed," knowing those words were only half true, "I didn't meant to just fuck you against the wall. I wanted to make love to you, but I couldn't, I needed you so bad. You went to all this trouble with the bath…" 

"It's ok," she said, "I understand. You can make it up to me later."

"No," he said taking off the shirt, "I'll make it up to you now." He lay her down on the bed and kissed her neck slowly. He moved his lips to her breast and he kissed them gently. He kissed down her torso and let his tongue flicker against her femininity.

"What are you doing?" she asked jumping up.

"Men aren't the only ones who can enjoy oral pleasure," he grinned pulling her hips towards him. "Trust me, you'll enjoy it." He began to lick her again, holding onto her hips firmly when she jumped at the sensations. "Relax," he said stroking her thigh. He enclosed her nub in his mouth and suckled.

"Oh god!" she cried clutching onto the bed.

"Would you two shut the fuck up?!" They heard Helms call out.

"Ignore him," Jeff said and went back to licking her.

She didn't know what to think or feel, well she couldn't think. She tried not to buck her hips. She felt her stomach grow warm. "Oh god, Jeff," she moaned. "Stop they're going to hear."

"I don't care, relax," he laughed and kissed her harder.

She could feel her body grow warmer and warmer until she could take no more and she let her body spasm and release. She cried out only to hear Helms banging the wall behind them.

Jeff collapsed on top of her and started to laugh. "I think someone's jealous."

Nicole giggled and snuggled into him.

The next morning they went into the kitchen to have breakfast to see three very tired looking housemates.

"Late night?" Jeff asked as they sat at the table.

"What the fuck were you doing to her last night? I'm surprised the neighbours didn't call the cops," Matt said looking up from his cup of coffee causing Nicole to burst out laughing. "No I'm curious. That must have been some sick shit because you guys were at it for hours."

"Actually Matt," Nicole said, "Jeff and I don't need to do sick shit to have great sex, unlike you and whoever she is this week," she said referring to Matt's many conquests. "Jeff would you like to join me in the shower for an encore?" she asked standing up and moving out of the kitchen.

Jeff wiggled his eyebrows at his companions before running after his girlfriend.

"What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall in that shower," Helms said.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters affiliated with WWE, I do own Nicole Michael's however. This story is completely AU! This is my first fic so be gentle, reviews are welcomed!**_

_**Caution: only a little Jeff lovin' and the chapter is a little long.**_

"Wait, so everyone in the house heard?" Maria asked for the fifth time. Nicole and Maria were in the entertainment room sharing a tub of ice cream and strawberry daiquiris in their pyjamas.

"They all heard," Nicole grinned and ate a spoonful of the chocolate ice-cream. "It was so embarrassing, not that it stopped us."

"Randy never does that to me," Maria pouted, "he's so boring. We don't even do it enough."

"That's because Randy lives in the house with us and you shouldn't really be having sex when we have dad and grandma living here."

"I suppose you're right. It is good, a little naughty."

"I don't want to know," Nicole said and laughed. "He makes me feel so special."

"Every girl should be treated like a princess," Maria said as John came into room.

"Having a party ladies?" he asked plopping on the couch in between them.

"Yes and you're not invited," Maria said pushing him off. "Go bother Randy and Adam."

"I came to tell you ladies that your Uncle Paul is here so stay in the room."

"Why?" Nicole asked. "I want to say hi."

"Your dad and uncle are in a meeting with someone. I have to go back and do my protector thing. Enjoy your ice-cream and don't get fat," he said leaving the room.

"Shut up," Maria called after him, "as if we're going to get fat." She turned to Nicole and said, "He obviously doesn't eat ice-cream judging by that ass."

Nicole laughed. "Yeah his ass is pretty fine, not as good as Jeff's though."

"I'm glad you're home," Maria said, "I missed not having anyone to talk to. Dave was there, but I couldn't tell him everything."

"I miss Dave," Nicole said sadly.

"Me too," Maria said. "Is Adam giving you any more grief? If he is I'll go kick his ass for you."

Nicole smiled. "It's ok, he's leaving me alone."

"The offer still stands," Maria said. 

Nicole wiped the sweat from her forehead letting her stride relax down the hill. She skipped a track on her ipod. Suddenly she got the strange sensation of being followed. She paused her ipod to hear a car coming behind her. She moved further to the side of the road as a black stretch limo stopped beside her.

She stopped beside the door. _They must be lost._

The window rolled down to show the face of a stunning man with long blonde hair and beard.

"Excuse me," he said, "we seem to have lost our way. We're looking for Washington Square. Would you be able to give my driver directions?"

"Of course," she said smiling brightly.

"Thankyou," he said and intently watched her arse as she walked to the where the driver was standing with a map. He pulled out a phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello."

"She's very beautiful, your girlfriend," he said to the man on the other end of the line. "Nice taut ass, toned legs, breasts that would fit perfectly in my hands… there's a lot I would like to do to her right now in my limo."

"If you touch one hair on her head, Nash, I will kill you," Jeff snarled.

"Don't worry, I'm biding my time. What have you got for me?"

"Meet me at the deserted gas station we met last time."

"Twenty minutes," Nash said and hung up. He got out of the limo and walked over to where Nicole and his driver had finished looking over the map. His driver got back into the car. "Thankyou my dear," he said making her turn around to face him. "You look familiar, have we met before?"

"No I don't think so," she said, "maybe we met at one of my dad's charity events."

"Perhaps," Nash said looking over her beautiful face. "Thankyou for the directions, and have a lovely day."

Nicole watched the gorgeous giant get back into his limo and drive away.

Jeff lent against his truck looking at his feet. Nash was ten minutes late. He kicked his wheel in frustration. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a stretch limo approaching. It stopped in front of him and Nash got out of the limo.

"About damn time," Jeff said.

"We got held up," Nash said. "What have you got for me?"

"Dave's dead. Shawn found out Dave was snitching on him and he killed him in front of Nicole."

"Shit," Nash snarled. "Who told?"

"Adam from what I gathered."

"What the fuck is Adam playing at? Why would he snitch on his partner?"

"He has something for Nicole."

Nash snorted a laugh, "Sounds like Adam. Here's the deal, I'm not going to hurt Nicole if you find out about this shipment of cocaine Michaels has coming in. It's gonna be big from what I've heard."

"You hurt Nicole and I will kill you."

"I hear you," Nash said, "don't worry I wouldn't want to ruin that pretty little face. It's not going to stop me from looking thought."

Jeff watched Nash get back into the limo and speed off.

Nicole lay on Jeff's bed waiting for him to get out of the shower. He'd been quiet all night and she didn't want to pester him with her questions. She lay into the pillow taking in his scent that lingered. She closed her eyes only to be interrupted by Jeff's phone ringing. She picked up his pants and took the phone out of the pocket.

She flipped it open, "Hello Jeff Hardy's phone."

"Is Jeff there?"

"He's in the shower at the moment; would you like me to leave give him a message?"

"Tell him Show called him and to call me back as soon as possible," and hung up before Nicole could reply.

"Who was that baby?" Jeff asked coming in with a towel wrapped around his waist and drying his hair with another towel.

"Someone called Show; he wants you to call him back."

"Oh ok, well he can wait, right now we have more important things," he said kissing her neck and pulling down her shorts and underwear. He sat on the bed pulling her onto his lap, letting her enter him.

"You miss me again huh?" Nicole giggled pulling off her shirt and started to pick a rhythm against him.

"More than you could know," Jeff said kissing her neck and placing his hands on her hips.

After their lovemaking Nicole fell asleep in Jeff's arms. She awoke around two o'clock in the morning with the sudden feeling of loss. She felt across the bed to feel Jeff was not there. She sat up and pulled on one of his old t-shirts.

She left the warmth of the room and checked the bathroom and toilet to see if he was there. When she saw he wasn't she went down into the kitchen to see Shannon making himself a sandwich.

"Midnight snack?" she teased sitting on the bench.

Shannon laughed, "Yeah I was a bit hungry. What are you doing up so late?"

"I woke up with this strange feeling of being alone. Jeff's not there, I don't know where he is."

"I wonder where he could be," Shannon said sitting next to her on the bench and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sure he's just gone for a walk."

"Yeah," she said sadly. "He's been acting strangely, he's so quiet. When we make love there's no foreplay."

"I'm sure he's just stressing, Matt's bitching isn't helping," Shannon said. "The business isn't going so well and Matt's giving him a hard time."

"He didn't say."

"He's probably embarrassed. Don't worry he loves you, in fact he doesn't shut up about you." Nicole smiled warmly. "So quit your worrying and have a bowl of ice-cream." He jumped off the counter and went over to the freezer.

"I'll get fat."

"Of fuck off," he said pulling out a tub of ice-cream. "If anything you can put a little weight on. You have a smokin' body."

Nicole blushed and accepted the bowl of ice-cream. "Thankyou."

"My pleasure."

When Jeff entered the house an hour later he found Nicole asleep on the couch enveloped in Shannon's arms. He felt guilty for having to leave, but you don't say no to Big Show.

"About time," Shannon said taking his arms away from Nicole. "Where the hell have you been?"

"None of your damn business," Jeff said picking up Nicole in his arms being careful not to wake her.

"It is my business. I love you both but I will not hesitate to kick the shit out of you if you hurt her."

Jeff took Nicole upstairs thinking over Shannon's words. He laid her on the bed and held onto her tightly letting the tears flow.

Jeff woke up to see Nicole getting dressed. She turned around hearing him sit up. She crawled onto the bed and kissed him. "Good morning," she said softly.

"That was the best morning greeting."

"Where did you go last night?" she asked sitting on his lap her open shirt exposing her lacy red bra which Jeff fingered gently.

"I needed some fresh air," Jeff said. "I know I've been distant lately," his fingers moving towards her underwear, "but things are going to change. The business wasn't going so well for a while, but the walk helped me clear my head and things are going to get better."

"Good," she said kissing him. "You had me worried; I thought maybe you weren't in love with me."

"That's not going to happen," Jeff said. "As a matter of fact you and I are going to go away for a holiday before Christmas."

"Can we afford it?"

"Nothing is too expensive for my sweetie," he grinned letting his hands run over her thighs. "We'll rent out a little cottage; bring enough food for two days of sex filled holiday. We won't need clothes of course."

"Sounds like a good plan."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters affiliated with WWE, I do own Nicole Michael's however. This story is completely AU! This is my first fic so be gentle, reviews are welcomed!**_

Jeff sat on the bed in their cabin watching Nicole put away their clothes.

"Do it later baby," he said, "we're supposed to be having wild passionate loud sex right now, that's the whole point of this week away. I don't know why you brought clothes; you're going to be naked for the majority of the time."

"I'm not spending the week naked," she said putting away the last of the shirts. "There I'm done. Now I'm all yours for an hour and then I'm going to go get some food in."

"But baby…"

"Don't but baby me mister, you're going to work up an appetite, we need food in," she said pulling him to the window. "I don't know how you found this place, but it's amazing and I'm so glad we're spending this week together," she said as they looked over Arlington Lake, Salem. He held her in his arms.

"I'm glad you think it's beautiful, but I didn't pick it for the scenery," he said turning her around. "Get on that bed and make love to me."

"I don't know if I like this new demanding Jeff," Nicole teased as she stripped in front of him. He sat on the edge of the bed taking in her little show. He pulled her onto the bed a lay on top of her. "You didn't even let me finish," she moaned as he ravaged her chest.

"I couldn't wait," he said tearing off the remaining bra and panties. He stood up tearing off his own clothes as a bewildered Nicole watched on.

"What has gotten into you?" Nicole asked as he ravaged her body once again.

"I'm a man, there is a beautiful naked lady in front of me, so shut up and kiss me," he growled in her ear.

She kissed him hungrily rolling on top of him.

Jeff fell asleep not long after they'd come out of the shower, leaving Nicole to go do the shopping by herself. She got into the rental car and drove into town.

She was working her way through the aisles, failing miserably at guiding the trolley, picking up food she figured she could cook quickly so Jeff wouldn't get too upset.

As she reached for packet of pasta she could feel someone staring at her. She put the pasta in the trolley looking around the aisle to see a tall man with a bald head smiling at her. She smiled back and guided the trolley out of the aisle.

She went to the checkout, paid for the groceries and made her way to her car. Over the soft sounds of children laughing in the distance and cars driving past she swore she could hear clicking. Ignoring her instincts she put the groceries into the car, unaware of the figure in the nearby limo taking photos of her every movement.

"Getting this?" the man sitting opposite the photographer asked.

"You bet, boss," the photographer.

"I want plenty of photos," Nash said looking over the pile of photos in his hands. "I don't trust this Jeff. I know his weak spot though and I'm not afraid to use it." His hand smoothed over the photo of Nicole and Jeff having dinner in a café.

Nicole looked over to the limo not noticing the camera lens hanging out of the window. She got into the car and drove back to the cottage where she and Jeff were staying.

When she got back Jeff was still asleep, so she was left to put the groceries away. Once everything was away she went up to the bedroom and lay next to Jeff.

She couldn't shake the feeling that someone had been following her for a few weeks. Quite frankly it scared the shit out of her. She couldn't speak to Jeff about it because he was stressing about work; John was so busy working for her dad she hardly saw him and Maria was away in New York doing an apprenticeship with Chanel. The last time Shannon and Nicole had spoken they'd had an argument. She thought sadly about the things she'd said to him.

"_Nicole, he's up to something," Shannon said sitting next to her on the couch where Nicole sat waiting for Jeff to come home; it was now eleven o'clock at night. _

"_No, he's just busy with work."_

"_Honey listen to me. He's home late every night, you said so yourself the sex has changed, the way he holds you in public. He's so secretive he won't even tell you what's going on."_

"_Shannon just drop it."_

"_No Nicole, I love you too much."_

_Nicole looked into his ears searching for the truth but could only feel the tears forming. "Don't say stuff you don't mean."_

"_I'm not lying; I still love you."_

"_Then why aren't we together?"_

"_You know why we're not together."_

"_I think it's best if we keep a little distance between ourselves," she said standing up and moving to the front door, only to be pushed against the door in a searing kiss from Shannon. His hand caressed her cheek while his tongue danced against her lips. _

_He pulled away searching for some form of emotion from her. She slapped him across the cheek._

"_What the hell was that?" she screamed at him. "I'm with Jeff not you. Just stay the hell away from me."_

Nicole felt her face dampen with tears. She'd lost her best friend.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Jeff asked rolling over to face her hearing her crying.

"It's nothing," she said wiping her tears.

"Bullshit," he said wiping his thumb over her tears, "tell me what's going on."

"I had a fight with Shannon."

"About what?"

"About you. He thinks you're up to something and we got into this huge argument about it and then he kissed me and I slapped him."

"Oh honey," he said taking her in his arms. "I'm sorry he did that. Let's go down stairs, there's a Jacuzzi outside, we'll go for a little dip, have a few glasses of wine."

"You don't like wine."

"But you do and whatever you like I like. And then we'll come back upstairs, have a little play time and then we'll have dinner and see where the night takes us."

"Ok," she said giggling and kissed him on the lips.

The cold morning air felt relaxing against her cheeks as she picked up her pace cutting between the trees. Jeff would still be asleep in bed having drunk most of the alcohol the previous night. She knew she should have stayed in bed but she had a lot of energy to burn off that Jeff couldn't possibly help with.

She thought about their night before. He was an animal. He'd twisted her body into positions she didn't know existed, her body aching at the memory. There was something so out of place with Jeff and she couldn't put her finger on it.

She jumped over the log and continued on her journey back to the cottage. Jeff would be up soon and would probably need to be nursed out of his hangover.

She ran onto the back porch and into the kitchen to find the table upturned and the chairs scattered across the floor. Fear ran through her body as she sprinted up stairs calling out for Jeff. She ran into the bedroom to see the bed upturned and Jeff no where in sight.

"JEFF!" she screamed running through the cottage to find it empty. She clutched her chest collapsing onto the couch to see a folder on the table in front of her.

She picked it up and looked through it to find photos of herself and Jeff.

"Oh my God," she said looking over a photo of her standing in front of Jeff naked in his bedroom. The photo had been taken from across the street. There were hundreds of photos of the two walking through Newport, going on dates, eating dinner, making love, walking on the beach.

She dropped the photos on the ground and ran to the phone. She dialled Jeff's number, someone picked up.

"Jeff where are you?" her voice faltering in her tears.

"I'm afraid Jeff can't come to the phone right now, he's indisposed," the cold voice said on the other line. "He's not coming back Nicole dear, he's going away."

"Who is this? Let me talk to Jeff."

"Send your father my regards," the voice said and hung up.

Nicole lent against the wall, crumbling to the floor in violent sobs. She struggled to control her breathing picking up the phone once more and calling a familiar number.

"Daddy?"

"Nicole, what's wrong?" he asked his concern rising.

"They've taken Jeff, he's gone."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters affiliated with WWE, I do own Nicole Michael's however. This story is completely AU! This is my first fic so be gentle, reviews are welcomed!**_

Shawn sat on the floor outside Nicole's room. She hadn't come out of her room since he'd driven all the way to New Hampshire, picked her up and carried her to her room, two days ago. The door was locked and no one had gone in or out of the room.

John sat next to Shawn. "I'll bash the door down if you want."

"It's ok, she'll have to come out eventually," Shawn said. "I've never seen her like this. Are you positive he was working for Nash and McMahon?"

"That's what our insider Sabu said. Story goes Jeff and Matt worked for McMahon for a few years; that was until last year when Jeff fucked up this big deal and they left the family. They came here to get away from it all, and then McMahon asks him back in and he takes the offer."

"Son of a bitch," Shawn growled, "I bet he was ratting on us."

"They got wind of that cocaine deal."

"I want you to call it off. That deal can't go on now."

"Yes sir," John said getting up and walked away.

"Nicole," Shawn called out, "are you awake?" No reply. He stood up and unlocked the door with the spare key. She'd had enough time on her own. He found her asleep on the bed, her face and eyes puffy from crying. He sighed leaving the room, leaving it unlocked.

Nicole woke up to find herself alone. Alone again. She got off the bed and took a long hot shower. Her muscles ached from her run two days ago; her body ached from the pain, her heart heavy. She changed into a pair of jeans and one of Jeff's sweatshirts he'd given to her. Her heart dropped at the scent.

She went down into the kitchen to see John making ravioli. He looked up to see her sheepishly come closer.

"Come here," he said enveloping her in his arms. She relaxed into his soft touch. "Do you want some?"

"I'm fucking famished," she said going to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine. She poured two glasses for them as he served the ravioli. They went outside and sat on the floor by the pool.

"Shannon's phoned every day, he's been over twice a day," John said searching her face for any kind of emotion. "Even Adam's checked on your three times a day. Maria's coming back tomorrow; she couldn't get an earlier flight."

Nicole nodded chewing on the ravioli.

"I know you don't want to talk about it," John said putting his hand on her leg, "but you need to talk to someone about it."

"I know," Nicole said. "I need to talk to Shannon; we had a big fight over Jeff."

"Well eat first, he said he'd come back around ten," John said. "You haven't eaten in two days. You're going to make yourself sick."

"My life is sick without Jeff."

"Your life is better without Jeff," John said. "He was working for Nash."

"I heard. It doesn't make me stop loving him, like it doesn't make me stop loving Dave. I'm not like you or my father; I can't just stop loving someone."

"I never stopped loving anyone just because they betrayed me," John said. "I still love Dave; he was like a brother to me. I think about him everyday."

"Me too," Nicole said resting her head on John's shoulder. John pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her on her head.

"I promise I'll be here for you, not matter what," he whispered.

They spent an hour by the pool talking before Shannon arrived. He took Nicole inside leaving John by the pool alone with his thoughts. They went up to her room.

"I'm so sorry," he said gathering her up in his arms. "I should never have kissed you."

"You were right about him," Nicole said as they sat on her bed. "He was up to something. And now he's gone and I'm all alone."

"You have me," Shannon said cupping her face with his hand, "you'll always have me."

"I'm so sorry I told you to stay away," she said sobbing into his chest.

"I shouldn't have kissed you."

"No, don't be, I'm glad you love me. I'm glad you saw through Jeff and warned me, it's my fault I should have listened to my best friend."

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to get you some ice-cream? We can eat ourselves silly and watch soppy movies and have a little cry?"

"Stay the night with me," she begged, "you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Anything for you," Shannon said and kissed her gently. "I want this just as much as you do. We'll see where things go."

Nicole wasn't interested in his words; she wanted to feel something more than the sorrow that tugged at her heart. She threw off her sweatshirt kissing Shannon hungrily. Without missing a beat she stripped him of his clothes. She wasn't interested in sweet talking and taking her time, she needed him now, and Shannon was willing to give it. She took a moment to look him in the eyes, asking for permission to continue. He undid the zip of her pants not losing eye contact and pushed them down with her underwear. She stepped out of them while unclasping her bra and throwing it aside.

She assaulted him in a hungry kiss as he pushed her down onto the bed. He positioned over her and entered her. There would be no soft sweet kisses or caresses, no gentle teasing. Shannon needed Nicole more than anything in this world, he'd always had. He knew she still loved Jeff and nothing would come out of this, but he loved her too much not to give her what she wanted.

The sex was fast and unemotional. Shannon fell asleep holding Nicole close as she wept, but she couldn't get to sleep.

_The sex was supposed to make me feel better, but now I feel even worst. I just used my best friend._ She looked over at Shannon who was sleeping peacefully and she could feel the guilt rise through her. _What have I done?_

She got out of bed and went to the kitchen, trying not to wake Shannon up. She pulled out the bottle of vodka in the freezer and poured herself a shot. She downed it and poured herself another.

"Poor little Nicole," Adam said coming out of the shadows. "Feeling guilty for fucking your best friend? You should."

"Please can we do this another time?" she asked and took another shot.

"No, now's a good time," he said circling her. "He's so in love with you and you just used him to get over that little freak you called a boyfriend. Did it help? Did he make you come? Did you scream out his name, or did you call him Jeff by mistake?"

"Fuck off, Adam," she said going to pour another shot only to have Adam snatch the bottle away. "Don't you want to get me drunk so you can fuck me to? Isn't that what you've wanted all this time?"

"I love it when you're feisty," he said putting his hands on her waist and moving his face close to his. "Now tell me when are we going to announce the engagement?"

"We're not engaged."

"Yes we are, or daddy is going to find out about your little European adventure."

Her head was fuzzy from the vodka, lack of food and guilt. She held onto the kitchen top for support.

"You and I are going to announce our engagement tomorrow at breakfast, so I suggest kicking your little fuck buddy out of the house. We're going to get married in six months time."

"My father isn't stupid; he's going to see right through this."

"Actually since you've been with Jeff your feelings for me have intensified. When Jeff left you ran straight into my arms and we declared our undying love for each other."

"You've got to be kidding me; that's the corniest shit I've ever heard. He's not going to fall for it. And I cannot pretend to be in love with you."

"You'll have to," he sneered kissing her check softly. "You'll do everything I ask of you, because if you don't I will not hesitate to tell your father, and you and I both know what happens to those who betray a Michaels'."

"What do you mean everything you ask? I can't have sex with you."

"Why not? You seem to be giving it up so easily."

"You son of a bitch."

"Come here," he said pulling her towards him and kissing her passionately. She struggled against him but his grip was so firm. He pushed her away. "Kick him out before I do. I'll see you at breakfast lover."

Nicole watched him leave the kitchen the guilt in her stomach making her queasy. She went upstairs to see Shannon getting dressed.

"I heard everything," he said not turning around.

"I'm sorry."

"You're just going to let him walk all over you like that and dictate your life. Maybe you're not the girl I fell in love with."

"That's not fair Shannon. If I don't marry him he will tell my father everything and he will have me killed."

"No Nicole," he snapped turning around to face her. "I know the sex meant nothing, and I was fine with that. But you're going to marry a man you could never love just so you can please your family. There's a reason you left here."

"And there's a reason I came back. Without them I fucked up. I got pregnant, I took drugs, and I was having sex with men I'd just met."

"That's because of them. Everything you've done wrong has been because of them, and you're too blind to see that. I love you, I will always love you, but I cannot sit and watch you fuck up again."

Nicole watched her best friend walk out of the room and out of her life.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters affiliated with WWE, I do own Nicole Michael's however. This story is completely AU! This is my first fic so be gentle, reviews are welcomed!**_

_**Thankyou everyone for the kind reviews; they make my day a little bit brighter. So many thanks to Shannygoat, grleviathan, KazzaXTreme and mrs.sydney-crosby! Back to the story! This is going to be a short chapter sorry!**_

"Knock, knock," Adam called barging into Nicole's bedroom the next morning. She covered her bare chest with her shirt. "Nice tits," he said closing the door.

"Fuck you, and don't you know how to knock," she said turning around and put on her bra.

"Yes please and no I don't," he said coming up behind her, placing his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "Now then today's the big day."

She moved away from him and pulled on a t-shirt. He handed her a small Tiffany and Co. box. She opened it to see a pearl ring.

"It's beautiful," she said letting her fingers roll over the pearl.

"It's the engagement ring," Adam whispered in her ear as he watched her put it on. "It looks beautiful on you."

"This doesn't mean I hate you less," she said turning to face him.

"You'll love me," he snarled, "or you will regret the day you were born." He held her hand firmly and pulled her down to the dining room.

Everyone was seated at the table, including Maria who'd flown in that morning from New York.

"What is this?" her grandmother asked with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Nicole and I have a little announcement to make," Adam said putting his arm her waist and pulling her closer. He looked down to see a fake smile pasted on her face. "I asked Nicole to marry me and she said yes."

"Congratulations!" her grandmother said standing up and hugged the two. "You two make a handsome couple."

"This is very sudden," Shawn said, "are you sure this is what you want Nicole?"

"Of course," the words stung, "I've always felt someone so strong for Adam, and he's been such a good friend since the whole Jeff thing. When he asked me to marry him I couldn't say no. I love him."

"Congratulations," her father said hugging her and shaking Adam's hand. "You take good care of my baby."

"Of course sir," Adam said.

Maria pulled Nicole into a nervous hug and whispered, "If you're sure this is what you want." Nicole could only nod. Randy hugged Nicole and kissed her forehead.

John was speechless. Nicole _hated_ Adam, why would she want to marry him? He pulled Nicole into a nervous hug and whispered into her ear, "Meet me at the swings in half an hour."

Breakfast was an awkward affair. Adam spent his time touching Nicole's leg and kissing her cheek. She could feel her stomach squirm at his touch. John watched on in frustration as Nicole pretended to be in love with a monster.

After breakfast Nicole watched John storm out of the room.

"Sweetie," Adam said pulling Nicole into him, "why don't you and I go for a walk?"

"I was actually going to go feed the horses. Why don't we start looking over wedding details this afternoon?"

"Sounds like a good idea," he said and kissed her gently on the lips and then watched her leave the room.

"How long until the wedding?" Nicole's grandmother asked.

"Six months," Adam said.

Nicole walked out of the house, avoiding confrontations with Maria and her father, and went to the swing. She'd spent so many hours here as a child hiding from John and her grandmother.

She found John leaning against the large tree.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked as she sat on the swing.

"Please don't I've already had this argument with Shannon."

"No we are going to discuss this," he said coming over to her and kneeling before her. "What kind of hold does he have over you?"

"If I don't marry him my father will kill me."

"I think your father would prefer it if you didn't marry him."

"Adam knows something."

"What? What could he possibly know that would make you throw your life away?"

"I can't tell you," she was so ashamed. She shouldn't have come here.

"Why? There's nothing in this world you could have possibly done that would make your father so mad that he would shoot you in the head."

"My grandmother would manipulate him to do it."

"You can tell me, I won't tell a soul."

Nicole sighed and looked him in the eye only seeing his gentle honesty. "When I was in Europe I went through a really bad time. I did some things I'm not proud of. I hurt a lot of people along the way." She wiped away a few tears and held onto his hand. "I got pregnant and lost the baby. Things got a little crazy after that. I started sleeping around and taking drugs."

John squeezed her hand. "Your father…"

"My father killed Dave in cold blood John. Dave was like a son to him. He would not hesitate to pull that trigger if my grandmother said the word." She put her hand on John's cheek. "I'm going to marry Adam."

John pulled her into a hug, holding her tight. "I'll be here for you."

"Thankyou."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters affiliated with WWE, I do own Nicole Michael's however. This story is completely AU! This is my first fic so be gentle, reviews are welcomed!**_

Six months had passed and summer was leaving Newport. A wedding was planned, the cake ordered, the dress made, the reservations placed. The buck night and hen night were over. In two days Nicole would marry Adam Copeland, the one man she despised most in this world.

Nicole walked further along the beach, huddling into her wrap that guarded her from the cool air. The orange sun set over the sea giving the beach a surreal aura. She loved this time of the day; it was the only time she was away from the house.

A figure stood behind the lifeguard shack watching her move sadly across the beach. He felt his heart tug seeing the torment in her face and sadness in her huddled figure. She was still as beautiful as the day they'd met but she wasn't the same Nicole.

He followed her along the beach watching the way she looked out sadly to the sea, probably wishing for someone to come save her.

"Whoever it is that's following me might as well stop, I know you're there," she said stopping. She turned around slowly. "What do you want?"

Although he had been expecting this, Jeff was still surprised by her coldness. "I heard you were getting married to Adam."

"So now you give a shit?"

"Don't…" 

"Don't what? Get upset? Tell you how I feel? You left me."

"I had no choice."

"Like I have no choice in marrying Adam. You left me to work with the man who's my father's enemy. The man I loved turned out to be the man I hated most."

"You don't hate me."

"You are _exactly_ the type of man I don't want to be with. You are what my father is. You lie; you cheat and ruin people's lives. Worst of all, you lied to me and you betrayed me."

"I didn't want to leave you but it was for the best."

"Why Jeff? So I wouldn't find out what you really were? Guess what, I did and because of you I'm being forced to marry Adam and my best friend won't speak to me."

"They threatened to hurt you when I couldn't give them all the information they needed. I begged them to take me instead of you."

"How novel of you," she replied sarcastically.

"When did you become so cold?"

"When you left me in the middle of nowhere on my own. When you ripped my heart out and left to me to rot in my father's world. You could have told me you were leaving; it would have softened the blow."

"I tried. They kept me on a tight leash."

"So why are you here?"

"I love you."

"And I love Jeff Hardy, the sweet CD store owner who accepted me for who I am, who showed me how to love in this cold, cruel world. The Jeff Hardy who would hold my hand in the street, who'd make tender love to me. That Jeff Hardy left me a long time ago."

"I'm still that Jeff."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it. You were distant for so long, I should have guessed you would left me."

"Why won't you listen to me?"

"There's no point. In two days I'm marrying Adam, he'll take over from my father when he dies, I'll have his children and we'll both move on."

"I'll never move on from you."

"You should have thought about that before you walked out on me." She lowered her voice, "We could have run away. I would have left all this behind for you."

"Then come away with me," he said trying to hold her hand.

"I can't," she said stepping back. "You made your choice now deal with it."

"I came back for you. I risked my life running away from them to come get you. Are you really just going to walk away from us?"

"You did," she said and turned away. He watched her walk away knowing she didn't mean the things she'd said. In his heart he knew she yearned for him the way he yearned for her.

Nicole felt her chest tighten as she walked away. She knew someone had been following, she'd expected it to be Adam. When she saw Jeff all she wanted was to jump in his arms and hold him close. Yet the pain he had caused when he'd left was unbearable.

Jeff Hardy was the last thing Nicole needed on her mind.

Nicole sat by the pool having started the second bottle of wine while Maria watched on. They were celebrating her last night of freedom.

"I have to tell you something," Nicole said feeling very light headed as Maria poured her glass.

"Oh let me guess, I love guessing," Maria said. "Um, you and Copeland had sex?"

"No. Just let me tell you, we'll be here all night. I need to get this off my chest while I'm single and tipsy."

"Spill. Did you and John finally hook up?"

"No. Jeff came and saw me yesterday."

"That son of a bitch. What happened?"

"He came back for me. He left Nash for me."

"Honey he left you once before."

"He said he left to protect me. He sacrificed himself for me. It doesn't stop the hurting, not by a long shot, but I still love him."

"You always will love him, but you're with Adam, you love Adam and tomorrow you're going to become Mrs Copeland. You're going to be so happy with him, he's really changed."

_If only you knew_, Nicole thought to herself and finished her glass.

"If he came to the wedding tomorrow and asked you to go with him, would you? Even if it meant leaving us all behind?"

"I don't know," she said sadly. "Enough about him, why aren't you drinking?"

"I wasn't going to tell anyone, but I want you to know," Maria said. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Maria nodded with a big grin on her face. "Congratulations! Grandma's going to kill you. You're pregnant and not married."

"I know and there's something else you need to know. Randy and I are leaving."

"You're running away?"

"We have to. We want this child so much and I know if we stay here I won't be able to have him. I got a new job in Paris working with Chanel, and Randy's going to find a job once we're over there."

"Doesn't dad have the right to know?"

"Please don't make me feel guilty about this. I would give anything for Randy and him for me."

"I'm really happy for you," and she meant every word.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters affiliated with WWE, I do own Nicole Michael's however. This story is completely AU! This is my first fic so be gentle, reviews are welcomed! This is not the last chapter, there will be one more!**_

_**Note: Thank you to cenaluver87 who helped me with ideas for this chapter! Your ideas really helped me and I am so grateful for your help.**_

The vestry was as cold as ice. Nicole's grandmother circled her checking that every stitch on the dress was in place, that her makeup was perfect and her hair held up right.

"You look beautiful," her grandmother said clapping her hands together. Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief. "You are going to take Adam's breath away."

Nicole smiled; it was perhaps the first compliment her grandmother had ever given her. She looked around the room to see her bridesmaids Torrie and Maria beaming at her. They looked beautiful in their burgundy bateau neckline sleeveless dresses, their long hair in low ponytails, accentuated with white lily bouquets.

"You look incredible," Maria said kissing her on the cheek. "The Vera Wang was a great choice."

Nicole smiled gripping onto her lily bouquet. The dress was beautiful. The strapless scoop-neck accentuated her small breasts, the A-line design made her petite figure seem a little bit taller, the draped skirt and veiled French tulle made her look like a princess. She wore her great-grandmother's pearl necklace and earrings, her long blonde pulled into a bun.

There was a knock at the door.

"Is everyone dressed?" Shawn called from the other side. Nicole's grandmother motioned for one of the servants to let him in. He looked at Nicole and smiled proudly. "You look amazing." He hugged her. "You make a beautiful bride."

"Thankyou daddy," she said as he pulled her away at arms length.

"Are you ready?"

"Absolutely," she said linking arms with her father. Torrie and Maria followed them out of the vestry and into the warm sun. They walked around to the front of the church and got into formation.

"Are you sure about this?" Shawn whispered into her ear as Torrie and Maria started their march.

"Yeah," she said looking him in the eye.

Pachabel's_ Canon_ started their cue to enter the church. Nicole hated this piece but what Adam wanted Adam got. She let her father lead her into the church. The congregation were standing, Maria and Torrie at the end of the aisle. Adam stood next to Randy and John, his best men. She had to admit they did look good.

Adam smiled, _God she is stunning and soon she will be all mine. I'm glad we chose a short ceremony; it means I'll get her out of that dress and into my bed sooner._

Nicole stood beside Adam and he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Dearly beloved," the priest spoke, "we are gathered here today to witness the joining of our good friends Adam Copeland and Nicole Small under the eyes of God. If anyone were to object to this joining please speak now or forever hold your piece."

No one spoke and Nicole felt her heart drop. _He's not coming. He's gone forever._ The priest continued to speak to the congregation of the importance of marriage, but Nicole could feel her head ache. She bit back the tears.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned around to see a dishevelled Jeff Hardy standing in the doorway. Nicole couldn't hide her smile.

"You cannot marry him," he said running to her. "Leave with me."

"Nicole is marrying me not you," Adam snapped. "Now I suggest you leave before someone does or says something they'll regret."

"No. She doesn't love you she loves me," Jeff snarled at him. "Please Nicole; you don't have to be afraid anymore. Keeping this a secret is just hurting you more."

"I suggest you leave," Shawn said moving towards the trio. "Before someone gets hurt."

"I'm not leaving you," Jeff said turning to Nicole. Her heart was torn.

"Nicole, tell him to leave," Adam said turning to her.

The three men started to argue, Nicole felt her heart beating louder and louder until she should her chest would explode.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed. The silence in the church was deafening. "I can't marry you Adam."

"Do you want me to tell your father?" he growled into her ear.

"You won't have to," she said and turned to her father. "The reason I'm marrying Adam is because he's been blackmailing me. He knows something about me that I never wanted you to find out."

"Nicole, what are you talking about?" her father asked her, the concern mounting in his eyes. 

"Do you remember when I was in Europe and you rang me up saying you didn't want anything to do with me?" he nodded. "I was really upset and I slept with Shannon Moore."

"The punk little kid?"

"Let me finish. We'd been dating for years and when I left he came and visited. I got pregnant." She could see the angry faces of the people in the congregation, her grandmother stuck out of them all. "I lost the baby. I slipped into a depression and I started sleeping around and taking drugs."

"You're not my baby girl."

"You're right, I'm not daddy. I haven't been your baby girl in a long time. I tried to right my wrongs, but you've never loved me for who I was."

"No granddaughter of mine will behave like a common whore," her grandmother snarled storming up to Shawn. "If you wanted to embarrass our family again you have succeeded."

"I never wanted to hurt you; but I am not this perfect little princess. I'm human; I'm flawed and I am imperfect. And Jeff is the only one who has loved me for who I am. You two," she said turning to her grandmother and father, "wanted me to be your perfect little trophy. Shannon put me on a peddle stool thinking I was the best thing in the world, thinking that I could be this perfect person all the time. He left when I messed up for the last time. I cannot live with and I cannot live without you."

"You stupid bitch," Adam snarled grabbing her. "You ruined everything! If I can't have you no one can."

_Bang!_

Nicole turned around to see Maria with a gun in her hand shaking violently. Adam grasped his shoulder and held out his hand to see blood. He started to cry out in pain.

"Oh shut up," her grandmother snarled throwing him her handkerchief. "It's just a shoulder wound; we'll have that out in no time." She turned to Nicole and said, "You have a choice," her grandmother spat at her. "Him or us? Marrying Adam will guarantee you a safe life; money, success, happiness and _everything_ will be forgotten. Isn't that what you want? If you leave with Jeff you will live in fear. You will never be allowed back in this family."

She couldn't believe her grandmother was giving her an ultimatum when her sister had just shot her fiancé. Nicole looked between her father and Jeff. Jeff had sacrificed so much for her, but family was important. She felt her heart tear looking into her grandmother's cold eyes. Her father was so angry. She looked to Maria who nodded her head. She knew what she had to do.

"I'd rather be on the run, risking my life and be happy than live in world where I cannot be who I am," she said to her grandmother. She turned to Jeff and pulled him into a searing kiss. "I choose you," she said looking into his eyes.

"You have two hours before I find you and kill you myself," her grandmother snarled at the two. "This will never be over."

Jeff grabbed Nicole's hand and they ran out of the church. Randy and Maria followed closely behind as they ran to Jeff's truck. Maria and Nicole clung to each other.

"What are we going to do?" Nicole sobbed. "They're going to be after us! They're going to hunt us down?"

"Our flight to Paris leaves tonight," Maria said pulling away. Randy handed Jeff two tickets. "Come with us."

"What?"

"We'll be safe there. Aunt Jane organised a house for Randy and I, but you and Jeff could stay as long as you need."

Nicole looked at Jeff confused.

"Maria helped me," Jeff said taking her hands in his. "She helped me get away from the McMahons and Nash and booked our tickets to Paris."

"What if I hadn't forgiven you?" Nicole asked.

"I would have thought of a way to make you."

"We need to get out of here," Randy said. "We need to get to the house before anyone gets back."

Nicole looked around her room for the last time. She looked over the photos. Happy faces- one big lie. The wedding dress that lay on the bed spattered with blood. There was no time for second thoughts or self doubt. She fought back the tears and left her room. She let Jeff take her luggage down the stairs.

She followed him down to where Maria and Randy waited by the truck. They looked at the Marble House one last time.

"There's no going back now," Randy said looking over his three companions. "We need to get to the mainland."

"They'll find us," Nicole said.

"No they won't," Jeff said pulling her into a hug.

"Yes they will. Paris is the first place they'll think of."

"Sweetie," he said holding her tighter, "we'll be fine. We've got it all figured out."

The private plane drifted over the clouds. Nicole looked to see Maria and Jeff sound asleep, Randy flying the plane.

"Hey baby," Jeff said waking up. "Everything will be ok."

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"We've left documentation and evidence suggesting we were flying to Paris. This plane will return to Newport once we've landed and will blow up before it reaches the airport. There will be no record of our landing there."

"They're going to think we're dead? You told me we were going to Paris."

"They might have been listening. We're going to start a new life in New Zealand."

Nicole nodded and kissed him passionately. "I don't care where we are as long as I am with you."

**P.S. If you want to see Nicole's dress and the bridesmaid's dress designs send me a message and I can send you the links!**


	19. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters affiliated with WWE, I do own Nicole Michael's however. This story is completely AU! This is my first fic so be gentle, reviews are welcomed! This is the last chapter! Thankyou for all the great reviews and liking my story! There's another one in the works! And a special thankyou to KazzaXTreme for your great writing tips and stalking me! HAHAHAHA! **_

His hand gently caressed her cheek as he intently watched her sleep. Her face was glowing, her plump lips kissable, and her hair so smooth.

"You know I can feel you staring at me," Nicole said keeping her eyes closed.

"Sorry," he said letting his hand trail over her large tummy. "But the mother of my unborn child is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And I can't keep my eyes and hands off of you."

She opened her eyes to see his green eyes sparkling. He still made her giddy when she saw him. Even his words still made her heart skip a beat.

"That's how I ended up pregnant. You know you have made me the happiest woman alive," she said stroking his sculpted beard. She kissed him gently on the lips.

"Maria, Randy and John are over coming over in an hour," Jeff said. "So we should go have a shower before they arrive."

They stripped each other and went into the shower.

"You know John said his first word the other day," Nicole said as Jeff squirted the body wash on his hands and started to rub them over her belly. "He said dada to Randy. Maria said Randy cried. That is so sweet."

"I wonder what our baby's first word will be."

"I hope it's something rude," she giggled.

"Why?"

"Because it would be funny. Shit would hit the roof if their first word was _shit_ and my grandmother was here," she said and laughed sadly.

"Hey," he said kissing her on the shoulder, "if my baby is going have their first swear word it's going to be a good one like _fuck_ or_ asshole_."

Nicole laughed and pulled him into a kiss. "Well then, maybe you could teach our baby a thing or two about talking with that foul southern mouth of yours."

"But you love my foul southern mouth."

"Yes I do. I think it was that that also got me pregnant."

They got out of the shower and dressed each other slowly, ignoring the knocking at the front door.

"One of us should go answer the door," Nicole said, "and it should be the non-pregnant one. It's getting harder and harder to walk."

"Well you are small and this baby is going to be a big strong boy."

"How do you know little one's a boy? I wanted a girl."

"Call it intuition."

"If it's a boy it's called paranoia."

Jeff laughed and ran out of the bedroom pulling on his wife beater. Nicole could hear the voices in the hallway when he opened the door. She tied the wrap dress and slowly made her way downstairs and onto the balcony of the cottage.

Maria sat with John, now two years old on her lap, Randy with his arm around his wife protectively.

"Hey sweetie," Maria said beaming at her baby sister as she sat at the table. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a beached whale," Nicole said. "I think I'm too short to have a baby."

"Women smaller than you have babies all the time," Randy said. "So quit your bitching."

"Hey, don't go talking to my woman like that," Jeff said coming onto the porch and put the bowl of fruit salad on the table. "It's when she starts getting cravings for fish and chips in the morning, and chocolate ice-cream to dip her chips that I get to tell her off."

Nicole laughed as Jeff went back into the kitchen.

"So Mrs Hardy," Maria said, "are you going to come to my fashion show tomorrow night?"

"Hail, rain, shine, feeling like shit- you know I'll be there; Jeff too. And I assume Randy is getting the night off fighting fires."

"You bet," Randy said, "I wanna see my baby girl shine in her first show. The collection is amazing."

"It always is," Nicole said as Jeff put the jug of ice tea and cups on the table. "Sit down you work too hard."

"Someone has to work on your behalf." Maria and Randy laughed as the married couple in front of them playfully bickered.

Later that night Jeff and Nicole lay on the couch and watched the fire flicker in the front of them. Their hands were entwined as Jeff other hand massaged her stomach.

"I think we should name the baby Shannon," Nicole said. "What do you think?"

"I think that's a sweet idea," he said and kissed her hair. "What about godparents?"

"Well obviously Maria and Jeff, we are John's godparents after all. Maybe we could ask Shannon, I think he'd like that. He's been so supportive since we left."

"Shannon rang me yesterday while I was at work."

"What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Your father kicked your grandmother out of the house. She heard that he was trying to find you and Maria, so she threatened to find you herself and kill you, so he kicked her out of the house."

"Do you think I should call him?"

"Yeah I do. You and I both know your grandmother was reason your father was the way he was. Your grandmother raised him like that. Now he has seen that she is evil and he can be better."

"Did John call Randy?"

"Yeah," Jeff said. "John's been really depressed since you left."

"Poor John."

"I know sweetie, but don't feel guilty. We have to focus on the future. I think you should call your dad. Maybe we could have him in our future."

Nicole nodded sitting up. Jeff handed her the cordless phone and she dialled the number she'd memorised.

"Michael's." His deep drawl was drowning in sorrow.

"Daddy?" she spoke, her voice cracking as the tears threatened to fall.

"Nicole, oh it's so good to hear your voice."

"I'm so sorry I left daddy."

"I understand why you did. Your grandmother's gone."

"I know daddy, Shannon's been keeping us up to date."

"I need to know everything that's happened over the past two years, nine months and three days."

"Maria and Randy got married and have a little two year old boy called John. Jeff and I got married last year and I'm six months pregnant."

"That's wonderful sweetie," she could hear him crying softly.

"Maria's still designing; she'd putting on a fashion show tomorrow in Auckland. Randy's a fire fighter. Jeff's got his own art studio and I'm not working."

"Are you happy?"

"More than ever. I miss you though daddy."

"Maybe I could come out and visit. I know John would love to see you. He gets lonely in the house."

"Of course you can come visit daddy. I know Maria's been missing you."

"I miss you both so much."

They spoke for two hours. It seemed that a huge weight had been lifted off both their shoulders. Nicole was grateful that her child would have a grandfather in his or her life.

As she and Jeff lay in bed that night she couldn't help but think over her life. If she and Jeff had never met she would have never learnt to be happy. If she hadn't left with Jeff her father would have never learnt that his grandmother was his greatest downfall.

"I'm so lucky to have you," she said to Jeff.

"Not as lucky as I am to have you."

"I love you."


End file.
